jamas lo imagine
by Flemy Speeddraw
Summary: Kagome volvió al Sengoku, su relacion con Inuyasha no funciono y su corazón busca el amor de otro que nunca imagino. Y los problemas solo aumentan pero no solo en batallas sino en el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva y este es mi primer fanfic que escribo en dos horas así que no sé qué tal está... la pareja es de Sesshomaru y Kagome...bueno comienzo

CAPÍTULO 1: "El regalo"

Había pasado ya un año desde que Kagome regreso al Sengoku y su relación con Inuyasha al final no funciono, eso le dolió a ella y lloro varias noches, pero al final quedaron con una relación de hermanos. Sus amigos eran felices, Sango se casó con Miroku, y aunque no todas sus mañas se fueron Sango podía controlarlo, tienen a sus gemelas y un pequeño niño muy parecido a su padre. Y con Shippo, el pequeño kitsune que Kagome adopto como su hijo, en las montañas entrenando para ser un gran Kitsune. Pero fue más sorprendente para Kagome cuando supo que Rin, la pequeña que siempre seguía Sesshomaru, estaba quedándose en la aldea.  
Y desde aquí parte la historia...  
Una mañana como cualquier otra Kagome iba juntar hierbas medicinales, ya que ella siendo la siguiente sacerdotisa de la aldea era su deber, ella había estado entrenando sus poderes con la anciana Kaede y resulto ser más poderosa de la misma Kikyo, al parecer sus poderes habían sido bloqueados por un sello de la perla de Shikon pero ya que esta desapareció sus poderes salieron a flote. Mientras ella recolectaba las plantas sintió la presencia de un demonio, pero este demonio no era otro que el Lord del Oeste, el poderoso Sesshomaru que seguro iba a visitar a Rin y dejarle otro obsequio. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su presencia se dirigía hacia ella.  
-Miko -llamo Sesshomaru.  
-¿Necesitas algo Sesshomaru? -pregunto Kagome mientras se levantaba y mirarlo a la cara más que intrigada porque el demonio casi nunca le dirigía la palabra.  
-Toma -dijo mientras estiraba su brazo con un paquete.  
Ella lo tomo con duda y luego lo miro confundida 'porque Sesshomaru me está dando esto...?' se preguntaba.  
-Es para Rin... -decía mientras se volteaba para irse del lugar- y para ti - dijo él para luego desaparecer de la vista de la Miko.  
Kagome estaba más que sorprendida estaba en casi un shock por lo que Sesshomaru dijo al último 'y para ti' esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no podía creer que Sesshomaru le diera algo a ella... una humana que el detestaba o eso creía. Pero no por eso no se sintió feliz puesto que Sesshomaru hace unas semanas le empezó a interesar ya que aunque él no le hablara como ella siempre estaba con Rin ya que le había tomado un cariño enorme como si fuera su hija y Rin la consideraba una madre y siempre le decía que si ella se casaba con Sesshomaru tendría a su familia completa y eso la hacía ruborizar toda puesto que el peliplata siempre esta cercas de ellas vigilándolas cuando el visitaba a la pequeña, siempre que Rin hacia mención a eso ella miraba a Sesshomaru y siempre que lo hacia él le miraba intensamente pero al final siempre decía 'no digas tonterías Rin' y aunque eso me desilusionaba no podía hacer nada.  
Pero ahora con el regalo que le dio a ella no podía evitar llenar su corazón con esperanzas...

Mientras con Sesshomaru.  
'¿Porque tuve que darle algo a esa Miko?' se reprochaba el mismo mientras se iba lejos de la aldea 'no debí hacerlo... pero que feliz se mostró con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante (él se escondió un momento antes de irse para ver su reacción)... pero que estoy diciendo... acaso... ¿me interesa la Miko?' no lo podía creer, él gran Lord y señor de las tierras del Oeste interesado en una humana que encima es una Miko, ella que debería ser un enemigo.  
*Pero ella no es como ellos* hablo su bestia Yako en sus pensamientos *ella es muy poderosa, hermosa y tiene ese aroma a flores y miel que es delicioso* 'cállate sigue siendo una humana' corto Sesshomaru 'no caeré tan bajo como mi padre' *vamos, somos uno si yo la deseo tú también* '...' Sesshomaru tenso la mandíbula al saber que Yako decía la verdad *ves, sabes que tengo razón* 'basta' y no hablaron más...

Ya han pasado 2 días desde que Kagome recibió el regalo y su sonrisa estaba más radiante que de costumbre y los demás ya sabían el porqué de ese ánimo y Sango fue la primera en enterarse.  
 **~~~flash back~~~**  
Kagome no podía esconder su felicidad en todo el día cuando llego la noche Sango la invito a ir a bañarse en las aguas termales que estaban en el bosque, ella había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de su padre y la anciana Kaede. Ya metidas en las aguas, Sango empezó con el interrogatorio.  
-Amiga ¿porque estas tan feliz desde la mañana?  
-Ay Sango te lo voy a contar pero no le digas a nadie -decía seria para después poner una cara de completa felicidad- hoy en la mañana me encontré con Sesshomaru...  
-¿te hizo algo? -pregunto un poco preocupada pero sabía que su amiga estaba interesada en él desde que se lo contó, ella al principio no se lo tomo bien pero después lo acepto ya que al menos no la vería llorar por Inuyasha.  
-No! -dijo rápidamente Kagome- él por primera vez me... dio un regalo! -dijo con toda emoción en lo dicho.  
Está de más decir que Sango estaba pasmada por lo dicho ya que ella pensaba que Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanas a excepción de la pequeña Rin. Su cara paso del asombro a la felicidad.  
-En serio hizo eso? -pregunto Kagome solo asintió feliz- yo creo que Sesshomaru te tomo más consideración Kagome... -le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.  
-No puedo estar más feliz... -pero su semblante cambió a uno muy triste y Sango se preocupó.  
-¿qué ocurre?  
-Pero... no creo que él me mire como yo quiero ya que siempre dijo que no caería en el amor con una humana... -dijo con voz apagada y con la cabeza gacha.  
-No te preocupes Kagome... -trataba de animar Sango hasta que recordó algo- Kagome! -llamo para que la mirara- recuerdas que Mioga nos contó sobre el padre de Inuyasha... -ella asintió un poco confundida porque no sabía a donde quería llegar Sango con eso- él nos había dicho que Inu no Taisho era uno de los demonios que odiaban y repudiaban a los humanos pero con el tiempo el conoció a la madre de Inuyasha y se enamoró de ella tanto así que dio su vida por ella y su hijo híbrido... acaso no crees que Sesshomaru también pueda cambiar su forma de pensar sobre los humanos... bueno al menos en ti -dijo y vio como a Kagome le volvió el brillo de la esperanza- además tú no eres una simple humana... eres una de las más poderosas mikos que ha pisado la tierra.  
-Sí... tienes razón Sango -dijo con más confianza- y por esto entrenare más duro -dijo levantándose con un puño arriba.  
Luego de eso se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y jugar con el agua.  
Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que Inuyasha había escuchado todo. Él las había seguido para vigilarlas y cuidarlas pero también fue para saber por qué Kagome había estado tan feliz pues estaba seguro que ellas hablarían de eso mientras se bañaban. Y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que el motivo de su felicidad era nadie más que Sesshomaru pero lo que si lo impresiono fue enterarse que Kagome, esa persona que desde hace un año considera una hermana, estaba interesada en su medio hermano, ese ser tan arrogante, frio y un asesino sin corazón, no lo podía creer y se fue saltando sigilosamente entre los arboles hacia la aldea al darse cuenta que ellas se retiraban de las aguas, pero se fue con algo decidido 'tengo que hablar con Kagome'.  
Al llegar a la aldea Kagome se despidió de Sango y se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a preparar la cena ya que Rin debería estar con hambre y al cruzar el umbral fue recibida por un abrazo de parte de la pequeña (debe aclararse que Kagome y Rin viven junto la anciana Kaede)  
-Rin -la mirada de Kagome se dulcifico- ¿tienes hambre?  
Rin levanto la mirada y con una enorme sonrisa le contesto.  
-Sí, la estaba esperando... mamá -dijo tiernamente la última palabra no muchas veces la llamaba de esa manera y como cada vez que le decía así a Kagome, ella la abrazaba con mucho cariño y amor de madre.  
-Entonces, vamos a cocinar... hija -respondió Kagome mientras la soltaba.  
-Vamos, vamos mamá -decía Rin mientras la estiraba dentro de la cabaña.  
Inuyasha tuvo que posponer la idea de hablar con Kagome pues ya era tarde y Rin estaba ahí.  
 _'Otro día... tengo que encontrar el momento indicado o se enfadara'_ y se subió al techo a esperar la cena y liego descansar en la rama de un árbol.  
 **~~~fin del flash back~~~**  
Kagome estaba con Rin vistiendo los kimonos que Sesshomaru les regalo, el kimono de Rin era rojo y el obi de color rosado oscuro con adornos de sakuras del mismo color que el obi por las mangas y la parte baja del kimono y tenía una cola alta como peinado, mientras el kimono de Kagome era azul oscuro que se aclaraba en los extremos de las mangas y abajo, llevaba un obi de color azul cielo que combinaba bien y su cabello también estaba recogido en una cola alta, aunque los kimonos eran simples se veían hermosas.  
Mientras hablaban y reían, aunque Kagome había mejorado con sus poderes aún era muy distraída y no se dio cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando a ellas...

y les gusto? Espero y me digan sus opiniones y criticas... soy muuy razonable así que acepto todo pero por favor las agresiones se las guardan...  
lamento mi falta de ortografía pero... nunca fui buena en lengua.  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto Nos vemos la próxima semana...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo para los que les gusto el primero...  
dejen sus comentarios y que quieren que le agregue a la historia no me vendrían mal algunas ideas...

CAPITULO 2: "La decisión"

-Rin. 

Esa voz detrás de ellas las sobresalto pero al ver quien era se relajaron y Rin toda emocionada se levantó y abrazando a Sesshomaru le dio la bienvenida. 

-Amo Sesshomaru! Que alegría verlo -decía Rin- gracias por el regalo -mientras se separaba de él. 

Kagome se puso de pie en cuanto Rin agradeció por el regalo ella debería hacer lo mismo, tomando todo el coraje que pudo lo miro con una gran sonrisa.  
-Gracias por los kimonos.

Rin se acercó a Kagome agarrando sus manos dieron una vueltas juntas dejando que sus cabellos vuelen alrededor y se detuvieron cerca de Sesshomaru que seguía cada movimiento que ellas hacían. 

-¿Nos vemos bien, amo Sesshomaru? -pregunto Rin que lo miraba con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta. 

Kagome está más que avergonzada por lo que hizo y pregunto Rin, aunque esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte del peliplata mientras lo miraba ansiosa. 

'Hermosa' pensó Sesshomaru al ver a la Miko 'pero que pienso...' se reprochó mentalmente pero al darse cuenta de las miradas ansiosas de las humanas solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.  
Kagome estaba con los ojos brillantes de ilusión '¡piensa que nos vemos bien... que incluso yo me veo bien kyaa!' Gritaba ella en sus pensamientos con el corazón acelerado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el peliplata. 

-Qué bien! -decía Rin mientras giraba otra vez con Kagome- ¿Señor Sesshomaru se quedara un rato? -pregunto Rin cuando se detuvo, recibiendo otro asentimiento.

Sesshomaru se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida cerrando los ojos como lo hacía siempre. El empezó a recordar y pensar en los sucesos de la vez que la volvió a ver después de que desapareció 3 años...

 **~Flash Back~ (cuenta Sesshomaru)**

Caminaba hacia la aldea donde Rin ahora vivía para darle otro kimono mientras más me acercaba más ruido y alboroto se escuchaba pero lo que me sorprendió al llegar, aunque seguía con mi mascarada de impaciencia, era ver a mi protegida con la Miko del hibrido, esa humana desagradable había regresado.  
Sin perder mi tiempo seguí caminando elegantemente hacia Rin, ella como siempre me recibió con un abrazo y luego veo a la Miko que me saluda con una sonrisa tan hermosa que sentí un poco de calor en mi pecho pero decidí ignorar ese hecho me quede unas horas junto a Rin y a la Miko que hablaban, hacían coronas de flores y se las ponían hasta que me puse de pié y Rin corrió hasta mi para despedirse pues la niña sabía que me iba, la Miko también se despidió y yo solo me di vuelta y tome vuelo a mi castillo.

Volvía a la aldea una vez cada dos semana a ver a Rin y cuando la Miko me saludo volvía a sentir ese calor en el pecho, me quedaba junto a ellas unas horas, uno de esos días Rin dijo que si me emparejaba con la Miko tendría a su familia completa, al principio me desagradaba la idea y respondía 'no digas tonterías', pero siempre veía a la Miko antes de contestar para ver su reacción, esperando ver desagrado también en su mirada pero lo único que veía en su mirada fue pena e...ilusión?. Pero cada vez que respondía veía decepción reflejada en esos ojos azules que empezaron a casi hipnotizarlo sin darse cuenta la Miko empezó a abarcar gran parte de sus pensamientos más aun cuando supo por Rin que ya no era nada del hibrido de su medio hermano pero se negaba a aceptarlo y empezó a venir menos seguido a la aldea (una vez cada dos meses o por ahí). Hasta que por un impulso de no ver tan seguido a la Miko y su bestia le regalo algo, después de algunos días de peleas con su bestia sobre la Miko tuvo que aceptar que ella la atraía de alguna manera. Y empezó a fijarse en toda su figura, ella había crecido varios centímetros, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, pechos firmes ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños eran del tamaño adecuado, cintura pequeña con caderas anchas pero no exageradas unas piernas bien torneadas y su rostro mostraba rasgos finos y delicados, sus ojos que expresaban todos los sentimientos que la abordaban y su cabello negro azulado como la noche que era largo más abajo de la cintura... ella era perfecta, superaba con facilidad a cualquier hembra Yokai con las que había estado.

Cuando volvió a la aldea más pronto de lo normal y la vio con el kimono que le dio tuvo que tomar todo el autocontrol que tenía para no ir y comer esos labios rosados suaves a la vista que pedían ser devorados. 

**~~Fin del Flash Back~~**

Fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando sintió la presencia de Inuyasha acercarse, espero unos segundos cuando Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia en el claro, por lo visto no vino a pelear pero lo molesto de sobremanera que se acercara a la Miko e intentara llevársela

.  
-Kagome! -grito Inuyasha apenas la llego para llamarle la atención.

-Inuyasha? Que haces aquí? -pregunto mientras se levantaba e iba a su lado, Rin solo lo saludo y volvía a concentrarse en las flores.

-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella- pero no aquí... a solas porque es importante -dijo serio, lo cual hizo saber a Kagome que no estaba jugando y la preocupo.

-De acuerdo -dijo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Rin- Rin, me voy un momento, regresare después -miro a Sesshomaru y se dispuso a subir a la espalda de Inuyasha para irse del lugar.

Sesshomaru estaba que no aguantaba de ir y matar a Inuyasha pero seguía en su lugar como si nada pasara, no podía dejar a Rin sola así que no podía ir a escuchar de qué hablaban. Paso como media hora y la Miko no regresaba, ' _de que tenía que hablar el hibrido'_ aunque a el también le desconcertó su actitud no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara pero a que se lleve a su Miko no lo permitiría... si ya lo decidido _'seria SU Miko, SU pareja de vida, aun si ella no quisiera'_ pero no quería estar con ella por atarla a la fuerza primero tenía que cortejarla así ello lo acertaría y amaría también…

Detuvo todos sus pensamientos ' _amor?... acaso yo amo a la Miko?'_ … no lo podía creer, ÉL, dijo que amaba a la Miko… **_*Te lo dije!*_** grito con burla Yako en sus pensamientos **_*ella es perfecta… nos hace sentir cosas que pensábamos nunca íbamos a sentir*_** dijo y se calló, pero Sesshomaru todavía estaba en shock dejo todo de lado primero tendría que ir a buscar a su Miko.

Con eso en mente dejo a Rin en la aldea y fue a ver porque tardaba tanto pero nunca se imaginó encontrar esa escena.

Su Miko abrazaba feliz a Inuyasha quien también le devolvió el abrazo y le decía que siempre la protegería.

Eso lo enfureció y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, haciendo crecer sus garras y colmillos... Sesshomaru perdía el control

Kyaaa! Hasta yo quiero saber que pasara... bueno aquí término el capítulo 2...  
Me disculpo pero esto siempre lo imagino mientras lo escribo y no es tan fácil cuando es desde un celular... me tomo casi 3 horas seguidas cambiando y volviendo a escribir todo pero aquí esta...  
Gracias a todos lo que leen esto...adiós.  
F.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Estoy de vuelta pronto porque no tenía más cosas para resolver, tal vez esperaron algo mas de este capitulo pero lamentablemente tenia que poner esto así que les dejo el capítulo 3 de **"Jamás lo Imagine"** …

 **CAPITULO 3: "Secreto"**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 ** _Su Miko abrazaba feliz a Inuyasha quien también le devolvió el abrazo y le decía que siempre la protegería._**

 ** _Eso lo enfureció y sus ojos empezaron a tornarse rojos, haciendo crecer sus garras y colmillos... Sesshomaru perdía el control…_**

°°°°°° Media hora antes °°°°°° (hablo del momento en que Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome)

-Inuyasha ¿hacia dónde vamos? –pregunto Kagome viendo que se alejaron mucho.

-Lejos –dijo mientras giraba la mirada a la de Kagome- para que Sesshomaru no escuche –aclaro al ver la confusión en ella.

Inuyasha al ver que se alejaron lo suficiente bajo a Kagome de su espalda, esta estaba confundida que era tan importante para que Sesshomaru no escuche ' _podría ser que él…_ ' pero detuvo todo pensamiento cuando Inuyasha hablo.

-Kagome… -empezó dudoso porque no sabía que decirle primero su secreto o lo de Sesshomaru, _'será mejor que le diga mi secreto primero… si eso hare'_ pensó para luego fijarse en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? –pregunto un tanto incomoda al ver la mirada de determinación en su rostro- ¿está todo bien? –siguió preguntando preocupada.

-Kagome te quiero contar algo… -ella asintió y el continuo- pero primero te diré que paso hace 2 meses atrás en unos de mis viajes, escúchame y luego pregunta –la vio asentir de nuevo –pues lo que paso fue…

 **~~~Flash Back~~~**

Iba saltando entre los arboles hasta que me llego un olor, pero no cualquier tipo de sangre esa sangre era _'Hanyo'_ y me fui dirección a dónde provenía esa sangre, mientras más me acercaba más fuerte se hacía también podía oler a Yokais cerca del lugar. Al llegar me sorprendí al ver a una Hanyo luchando contra 4 Yokais lagartijas demasiado grandes, ella estaba muy lastimada debajo de ella había un charco de sangre, saque a Tessaiga e hice el viento cortante al derrotarlos ella se gira a verme con cara de sorpresa antes de caer de rodillas con los ojos cerrados me apresure a sostenerla antes de que llegara al piso. Me fui al rio a limpiar toda la sangre que estaba sobre ella, la deje recostada en un árbol y me aleje para recoger hierbas para sanar sus heridas, la termine de vendar con algunos pedazos de tela mi ropa (aclaro que no de su traje rojo sino del que está adentro ese de color blanco), busco algo para comer para ambos y espero a que despierte me subí a una rama del árbol donde ella descansaba a esperar.

Ya era de noche y ella no despertaba, me baje de la rama me acerque y la pude observar mejor era casi de su tamaño su cuerpo era pequeño pero muy bien definido, tenía pechos del tamaño adecuado y su cintura era pequeña con caderas grandes pero no demasiado mientras tenía el cabello largo de color negro con reflejos blancos y dos orejas como las mías en su cabeza, su piel era blanca parecía suave, en su rostro se mostraba unas pequeñas y casi invisibles marcas de color azul en cada lado de sus mejillas sus labios eran de color rojo y su nariz era pequeña _'es… hermosa'_ pensó y su corazón palpito más fuerte pero al darse cuenta sacudió su cabeza para no seguir con esos pensamientos así que se apresuró a levantarla.

-Despierta –dije con voz calma- Vamos levántate, deja de dormir… -volví a intentar pero solo se movió un poco y empezó a cansarme- ¡DESPIERTA! –grite y con eso logre levantarla.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y miro para todas direcciones hasta que me vio y me miró fijamente con esos ojos de color verde brillante, después de unos minutos me sentí incomodo por esa mirada tan fija en mi y empecé a hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunte pero ella no contesto- Contesta, mocosa te pregunte algo –dije enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Me llamo Mei no soy ninguna mocosa escuchaste perro! –dijo ella bastante enojada me sorprendió como sonaba su voz y el me haya dicho perro pero ella también lo era su olor la delataba además de que era como a frutas y arboles frescos no quería dejar de sentir ese olor- ¿Quién eres y porque me ayudaste? –pregunto ya calmada y menos aturdida.

-Khe –dije ladeando el rostro y viéndola de lado- Inuyasha… así me llamo –me quede en silencio unos segundos y continúe- y te ayude porque estabas en problemas –finalice con calma.

-No pedí tu ayuda –dijo con tono molesto- yo puedo defenderme sola-

-Si te estabas desangrando –dije cortando lo que decía- si no intervenía te hubieran matado… -la vi directamente y vi que estaba débil todavía- Come, estas débil –mande _'y no podría dejarte así…'_ pensé.

-No me des ordenes –la vi dirigirse donde deje la fruta y los pescados que conseguí antes- ¿de dónde eres? Jamás te vi por aquí –pregunto mientras comía algunas manzanas.

-de una aldea del oeste –conteste con simpleza desde un árbol- ¿y tú?

-Yo no tengo hogar… -dijo con tristeza muy notoria- solo me alojo en las cuevas que encuentro en el camino hace 2 semanas que estoy aquí… -me mira y me ve con duda- ¿Cómo es que vives en una aldea?¿acaso los humanos no te temen o desprecian? –dijo con asombro y confusión- a mí solo me corren del lugar o huyen de mi… no sé qué hacer para mostrarle que yo solo quiero que vean que yo no les haría daño –lo último lo dijo en susurro pero igual lo escuche.

Abrí los ojos despacio dejándolos entrecerrados al escuchar lo dicho por ella porque al él le paso lo mismo pero después de tanto rechazo de parte de los humanos busco poder para ser un Yokai completo.

-Khe, déjate de decir tonterías –dije para cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué te atacaron esos monstruos?

Me miro unos momentos y comenzó a contarle lo que paso –Entonces tratando de atravesar sus territorios te persiguieron y te atacaron, verdad? -dije mientras la veía asentir- vaya que eres tonta, como se te ocurre cruzar territorio de otros Yokais? –riéndome de ella y esta se enojó que casi me daña con sus garras.

-No soy tonta! Perro! –grito enfurecida-Tenia que buscar lugar donde refugiarme y no podía rodear su territorio así que tuve que atravesarlo –dijo dispuesta a golpearlo.

-Oye cálmate! –Dije esquivando sus golpes- te quiero preguntar algo mas –ella paro su puño a centímetros de mi cara- ¿Tienes a donde ir o al menos que paso con tus padres? –pero cometí un error al preguntar al ver la cara de tristeza y melancolía podía oler a sal asi que estaba a punto de llorar asi que intente hablarle- Oye q-

No pude terminar de preguntar porque se había aferrado a mi llorando diciendo que su familia murió que estaba sola y yo solo la abrase con una mano le acaricie sus cabellos estar asi con ella me lleno de felicidad desconocida- ¿Estas bien? –ella me respondió entre sollozos hasta que levanto la mirada y se puso toda roja de la vergüenza y se alejó de mí.

-Lo siento no te quise incomodar –dijo agachando la mirada- solo que recordar eso me causa mucho dolor y…

-No te preocupes dímelo cuando tengas la confianza y fuerza para hacerlo –le dedique una sonrisa sincera con un toque de gracia- Vaya ya amaneció –exclame mientras miraba el cielo- Vamos a buscar algo para comer…

 **~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~**

-Y así la conocí a ella –dijo Inuyasha con el flequillo tapando su rostro sonrojado por lo que iba a decir- Y…

-¿Y que, Inuyasha? –pregunto Kagome conteniendo una sonrisa por lo que ella se percató de lo que pasaba.

-Y…yo…yo… -tartamudeaba al decirlo pero tomo toda su determinación y la miro a la cara- me enamore de ella.

-que gusto me da –dijo Kagome con la sonrisa más sincera que nunca- ya era hora que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera feliz –mirándolo con curiosidad pregunto- ¿Cuándo la traerás para que la conozcamos?

Kagome tuvo que contener la carcajada al ver a su querido amigo casi hermano rojo como su traje- Ya hable de eso con ella también quiere conocer a las personas que son mi familia –dijo viéndola con dulzura y orgullo por lo dicho.

-Pues que bien pero Inuyasha ¿te ibas junto a ella cuando dejabas la aldea por algunos días? –pregunto dudosa.

-Si la iba a visitar para que no se sienta sola… -dijo parándose de donde estaba sentado- nos conocimos mejor con el tiempo y ahora ya no quiero dejarla por eso te lo cuento… -la mira cálidamente y dice- gracias por escuchar Kagome –la nombrada se paró para darle una sonrisa- Pero… -Inuyasha cambio su semblante a uno más serio que de costumbre y eso la preocupo y asusto- quiero hablar de lo que tu sientes por Sesshomaru –Kagome estaba asustada y se paralizo en al momento.

 _'¿Cómo se enteró de eso? ¿Qué le voy a decir?...'_ Kagome pensaba en cómo le diría que ama a Sesshomaru, que se enamoró de el con el tiempo _'¡¿Cómo le digo…?!'_ pero Inuyasha la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kagome… -dijo él y viendo que esta lo miraba con pánico en los ojos le dio una sonrisa- no te preocupes que yo solo quiero que me aclares si de verdad amas a Sesshomaru, porque sabiendo como es el tal vez tardes tiempo en conquistarlo-termino diciendo con una sonrisa burlona.

 _'Ok?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?... ¿acaso Inuyasha me esta… apoyando? Con lo de Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y le toco la frente esto desconcertó al orejas de perro- No tienes fiebre –dijo Kagome alejando la mano para ver a un Inuyasha enojado.

-Kagome que significa eso de que no tengo fiebre? –hablo con voz molesta con los ojos cerrados y un tic en la ceja.

-Eh? No nada Inuyasha…jejeje –dijo con risa nerviosa _'solo quería ver si no alucinabas de fiebre_ '- pensé que te enojarías cuando supieras eso y que tratarías de alejarme de él… -dijo arrepentida de lo que pensaba de Inuyasha.

-No seas tonta –le dice mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza- yo te voy ah apoyar en esta decisión –quito su mano y la llevo a su pecho- después de todo para que son los hermanos mayores –dijo con tono orgulloso.

Kagome no pudo más y lo abrazo feliz (en ese momento aparece Sesshomaru) e Inuyasha le decía que la protegería si es necesario.

°°°°°° Ahora °°°°°°

Sesshomaru perdía el control pero al dar dos pasos los escucho decir…

-Pero Kagome recuerda como es él –dijo con voz preocupada Inuyasha- no sabemos cómo racionara al momento de decirle lo que sientes.

-Lo se… por eso quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él –sentencio Kagome con voz firme- pero cuando vendrás con Mei? Ya quiero conocerla –menciono Kagome cambiando de tema.

Sesshomaru retomo el control al escuchar la conversación _'¿Inuyasha ya tiene pareja? Entonces… de quien hablaban? Seré yo de quien Kagome se interesó?'_ se preguntaba un Sesshomaru esperanzado de que fuera él la persona que Kagome quiere a su lado. Los escucho decir que Inuyasha traería a alguien en una semana y que deberían volver a la aldea... me fui a mi castillo a pensar en todo lo que paso y lo que decidió

 **##### En el castillo #####**

Sesshomaru descendía elegantemente hacia los portones de su enorme castillo, sus guardias al ver a su señor abrieron rápidamente las puestas para que pase y el entro con paso firme a su despacho y empezó a leer los pergaminos y firmar acuerdos con su semblante frio e indiferente de siempre.

Paso casi 3 horas y se recargo en su silla cerrando los ojos comenzando a pensar en su Miko. **_*Ella será nuestra*_ ** dijo Yako apareciendo en su mente _'lo se… pero hay que cortejarla recuerdas, ¿Qué pensaría si le digo "se mía"? se enojara'_ le dijo a su bestia **_*No le diremos eso… todavía*_** reía Yako ante lo dicho _'Volveremos dentro de una semana, le daremos tiempo para que piense en mi'_ pensaba mientras sonreía **_*Nosotros querrás decir*_** gruño su bestia para luego dormir de nuevo.

Y asi Sesshomaru volvió a su trabajo para poder descansar lo más pronto posible y pensar en que haría la próxima semana…

 **Así llego a semana esperada…**

Sesshomaru salía de su castillo a una marcha rápida para llegar temprano a la aldea para proponerle a su Miko algo que esperaba acepte…

+En otro lugar lejos de la aldea y muy lejos de Sesshomaru+

Inuyasha salía de una cueva con Mei y salieron de camino a la aldea de Kaede para que ella conozca a todos los que aceptan tanto Hanyo como Yokais…

+En la aldea+

Kagome se levantaba de recoger hierbas medicinales y vio a todos los niños de la aldea jugar junto con Rin y Shippo, el cual volvió para visitar y creció bastante con el tiempo (ahora llega hasta la cintura de Kagome).

Miro hacia el cielo pensando en que podía pasar hoy, sin imaginar todo lo que la espera…

Ta-ran!

Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo… me salió más largo que antes es mejor escribir cuando tienes la inspiración e idea fresca…

Dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones también me vendrían bien algunas ideas…

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN MI FIC…

Nos vemos la próxima

F.


	4. Chapter 4

Como están todos? Aquí está el capítulo 4 de **"Jamás lo imagine"** espero que le guste…

Bueno comencemos…

CAPITULO 4: "Pregunta" 

Caminaba de regreso a la aldea cansada con los niños después de tantos juegos y recolección de hierbas. Vio como los niños volvían con sus madres que los llamaban para almorzar, ella se quedó con dos niños que consideraba como hijos propios. 

-Mamá -llamo feliz el pequeño kitsune con mas forma humana pero con su colita y orejas que decían que era un demonio- vamos a comer, tenemos hambre! -decía mientras se acercaba y abrazaba. 

-Si, vamos! -Apoyo una niña de 11 años.

-Claro, vamos -dijo nuestra ya muy conocida Miko.  
Caminaron unos pocos metros hablando de que comerían pero se pararon en seco al oír un grito.

-Kagome! -grito un Hanyo peliplata.

-Inuyasha? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Shippo.

-Señor Inuyasha -se acercó Rin a saludar- bienvenido!

-Hola chicos –devolvió el saludo.

-Que ocurre? Porque gritaste así? -pregunto la Miko.

-Ella esta aquí -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Los niños se quedaron confundidos a lo dicho, a quien se refería con "ella esta aquí"?, se intercambiaron miradas y luego vieron a su madre para ver si ella sabía a quién se refería y al parecer si sabía a lo que hablaba porque tenía una sonrisa y sus ojos inundados de curiosidad.

-Y donde está ya quiero verla? -dijo mirando detrás de su querido amigo- Inuyasha, dime dónde está? -dijo más insistente al no verla.

-Cálmate un poco -dijo este con una sonrisa burlona al ver el desespero de la azabache- Vamos acércate! -dijo levantando la voz un poco mirando hacia los arboles detrás de él.

Todos pusieron sus miradas al mismo lugar que Inuyasha y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la Hanyo acercarse a paso tímido pero alerta ante cualquier cosa. Ya cerca de Inuyasha esta empezó a hablar.  
-Hola -dijo muy intimidada por tener a una Miko tan cerca, realmente le sorprendió ver a ese pequeño Yokai zorro cerca sin miedo alguno.

-Hola como estas? -saludo la Miko primero _'es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba'_ pensaba- mi nombre es Kagome -se presentó con una gran sonrisa- y ellos son mis niños -dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos que se quedaron observándola hasta que Shippo reacciono.

-Hola mi nombre es Shippo -dijo dando un paso al frente- y soy un zorro de las ilusiones.

-Yo soy Rin mucho gusto -se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y pregunto- y tu cómo te llamas?

La pobre Hanyo está más que en shock, jamás vio a una Miko, un humano tan cómodos con un Yokai junto a ellas más cuando la Miko diciendo "mis niños", nadie la trato bien ni siquiera se presentaban mucho menos le preguntaron su nombre era algo irreal para ella, empezó a tener los ojos aguados por solo pensar en todo eso.

-Soy Mei -dijo con los ojos aguados- y me alegra conocerlos -ya con una lágrima traicionera bajando por su mejilla.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver esa reacción y Kagome se adelantó a la agarro de las manos la sintió tensarse y la miro preocupada.

-Qué ocurre? Te sientes bien? -pero eso pareció empeorarlo todo pues más lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos pero la abrazo al darse una idea de porque lloraba- todo está bien, eres bienvenida este va a ser tu nuevo hogar y nosotros seremos tu familia -le susurraba mientras pasaba de arriba abajo su mano por la espalda de la Hanyo que se aferró a sus ropas.  
Los niños se miraron y luego sonrieron- Bienvenida Mei-chan! -dijeron al mismo tempo con unas sonrisas muy cálidas mirando a Mei que se calmaba de a poco mientras un Inuyasha muy conmovido (claro que no lo demostró) y en su rostro se posó una sonrisa.

~~~Flash Back~~~(Cuenta Mei)

Salí junto con Inu de la cueva, donde está viviendo, muy temprano puesto que hoy sería el día donde conocería a los amigos o familia como el los llama. Estaba muy emocionada por conocerlos pero también el miedo se posaba en ella porque tal vez no la aceptaran o no les agradara. 

-No sé qué hacer... -dije en susurro mientras que corría junto con Inuyasha rumbo a la aldea.

El alcanzo a escuchar eso pues me dijo- No te preocupes -me dijo mientras paraba y yo hacía lo mismo, se me quedo viendo unos segundos y continuo- solo se tú, ellos te aceptaran -dijo de forma muy suave mientras se acercó para abrazarme algo que correspondí- ahora sigamos, así lleguemos a la hora de comer.

Se separó de mí y empezamos a correr de nuevo _'tal vez deba hacerle caso... según me conto la Miko lo acepto aun el siendo muy rudo y grosero con ella'_ suspire y seguí corriendo y saltando.  
Llevamos unas 4 horas corriendo con solo dos descansos y ya me estaba cansando pero grande fue mi alivio cuando me dijo que ya llegamos. Esta con los nervios a flor de piel y él lo noto.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí a calmarte mientras yo voy y los llamo -yo solo asentí incapaz de hablar.  
Lo vi alejarse y escuche su grito _'Kagome?... ese es la Miko de la que me conto a ver cómo será?'_ saco un poco la cabeza a para ver y me sorprendí _'es muy bella para ser humana'_ pensé _'es muy bella... y yo'_ me mire y suspire _'no soy tan bella como ella... esta junto a dos niños... pero el pequeño es...'_ salí de mis pensamientos al ver como la Miko me buscaba con la mirada me escondí de vuelta pero al final tuve que salir al escuchar el llamado de Inuyasha.

Salí detrás del árbol y todos se me quedaron viendo _'y que les voy a decir?...'_ se recriminaba el no a ver pensado como presentarse, llegue junto a Inuyasha y lo único que atine a decir fue- Hola - _'bravo Mei eso es lo único que se te ocurre'._

Mire a la Miko y esta me saludo con una sonrisa radiante, a mi parecer, se presentó y luego miro a "sus pequeño" como ellas les dijo, me sorprendió ver al pequeño Yokai me dijo como se llamaba y que era un zorro luego se me acerco la pequeña humana con una sonrisa muy alegre e inocente se presentó me alegre cuando dijo "mucho gusto" y me pregunto cómo me llamaba.

Me dieron ganas de llorar jamás me trataron tan bien al llegar a algún lugar- Me llamo Mei me alegra conocerlos -dije una lagrima se me había escapado vi sus caras de asombro ante eso.  
Kagome me agarro de la mano y me sorprendió no sabía que iba hacer pero ya no pude retener las lágrimas al ver que se preocupó por mí, una Hanyo, llore más fuerte cuando me abrazo y me dijo que este era mi hogar y que ellos serían mi familia, hasta los pequeños Rin y Shippo me dieron la bienvenida con las sonrisas más cálidas que alguien me ha dado jamás. Me fui calmando poco a poco hasta que fuimos caminando hasta una cabaña.

 **~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~**

Kagome estaba preparando el almuerzo para todos dentro de la cabaña donde Vivian, Sango y Miroku junto con sus hijos vinieron a ver a la Hanyo de la que hablo Kagome.

Mei se tensó mucho al saber que Sango era una exterminadora y Miroku un monje pero Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango la tranquilizaron diciéndole que no le harían daño puesto que ahora es familia, y eso la alegro mucho. Kagome empezó a repartir la comida con la ayuda de Rin, todo era paz dentro de la cabaña, las risas, las historias, hablaban se conocían mas, el sonido de la cachetada hacia Miroku de parte de Sango no se hizo esperar y Mei por fin conoció el famoso "abajo" de Kagome, le sorprendió bastante ver con solo una palabra su amado Inuyasha quedara con la cara en el suelo, con una simple palabra y se rio como nunca y eso alegro al grupo porque ella estaba más cómoda junto a ellos.

Paso una hora cuando todos sintieron el yoki de Sesshomaru acercarse a la aldea, Mei se asustó pero Kagome le dijo de quien se trataba. 

-Mei -llamo con voz suave Kagome mientras se levantaba junto con Inuyasha quien salió afuera con el ceño fruncido- no tengas miedo es solo el medio hermano de Inuyasha se llama Sesshomaru y es un Yokai puro -sonrió y a nadie paso desapercibido el brillo en el rostro de Kagome al hablar sobre el- Rin, vamos a saludar quieres.

-Si! -grito emocionada pues su amo vino más rápido a verla- El amo Sesshomaru vino a ver a Rin!

Salimos todos a ver al recién llegado que estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha de nuevo pero Rin llamo su atención.

-Amo Sesshomaru! -se acercaba corriendo hacia él y abrazo su pierna.

El bajo su mirada y poso una mano en la cabeza de la niña cosa que sorprendió a todos y mas a Mei que se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha ya que este se fue junto a ella en cuanto llego Rin junto a Sesshomaru.

-Rin -la aludida subió su mirada junto con una sonrisa- Has sido buena niña?

-Si! -dijo después de soltarlo- se quedara un rato? Tiene que conocer a Mei-chan, ella tiene orejas como el señor Inuyasha -comento Rin inocentemente.

Sesshomaru subió su mirada para ver al grupo de espectadores fuera de la cabaña. Paso la vista por la Hanyo que se tensó y escondió un poco atrás de Inuyasha- Hmp -ese fue señal de que no le interesa en lo más mínimo quien es para luego posar su vista en la persona la cual tenía toda su atención _'Kagome'_ pensó y su bestia ronroneo. 

-Miko -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, los demás retrocedían unos pasos- tenemos que hablar -y sin más se dio vuelta para ir al claro donde siempre pasaba el tiempo con Rin y ella. 

-Y se puede saber que tienes que hablar con ella? -pregunto Inuyasha dando unos pasos al frente.  
Sesshomaru paro ladeo el rostro para verlo de reojo y decir- Eso no te interesa Hanyo -volviendo a caminar sin importarle los reclamos que gritaba Inuyasha. 

-Oye vuelve y pelea cobarde! -gritaba un muy enojado Hanyo.

-Inuyasha ya basta! -grito Kagome poniéndose frente de el- no quiero peleas absurdas... -suspiro para relajarse el tener a Sesshomaru cerca de ella y pidiendo hablar con ella la tenso de sobremanera _'aunque no me lo pidió mas bien ordeno'_ pensó para dase la vuelta y seguir a Sesshomaru y Rin que ya se alejaron mucho- vuelvo más tarde.

Con eso se fue dejando al grupo muy desorientado.  
-Nunca pensé que tu hermano seria así de frio y serio además de ser tan poderoso y hermoso -hablo Mei atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-Medio hermano -gruño fastidiado Inuyasha por lo dicho al último. 

-Claro que es poderoso y bastante pues el es Lord de las tierras del Oeste -dijo Shippo mirando aun la dirección en donde se fue Kagome.

-¡¿ES UN LORD?! -grito Mei sorprendida.

-Si -afirmo Sango- pero antes era más despiadado que nadie, no sentía nada solo odia hacia la raza humana y a los Hanyo como nadie -eso hizo que Mei tragara duro- pero creo que ya no tanto desde que Rin apareció en su vida ya no odia tanto a los humanos... bueno las únicas excepciones son Rin, Kagome -dijo todo calmada como si no importara.

-Da miedo -dijo Mei- me sorprende que odiando a los humanos terminara enamorándose de Kagome -menciono sorprendida con eso ya que vio la mirada que le daba a Kagome pero al ver a los chicos ya que no respondieron nada se sobresaltó ver que todos la veían como si tibiera loca.

-Co...Como puedes insinuar eso? -pregunto Inuyasha un sorprendido por lo dicho de su futura pareja- Como puedes saber si el tan solo siente algo por ella.

-Yo tenía mis dudas sobre eso -hablo Sango- pensé que esas miradas que le daba Sesshomaru a Kagome era solo mi imaginación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Shippo hablo.

-Espero que si se enamore de Kagome porque ella en serio se enamoró de el -dijo para luego meterse adentro de la cabaña seguido por el resto pensando que eso sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a Kagome. 

+En el claro+

Kagome llego al lugar donde siempre jugaba con Rin cada vez que venía Sesshomaru.  
Lo encontró a él sentado bajo el árbol de siempre con los ojos cerrados mientras Rin hacia sus coronas de flores. Kagome se acercó donde Sesshomaru estaba descansando para saber de qué quería hablar pero antes de poder preguntar algo Sesshomaru hablo primero. 

-Miko -dijo asiendo que se sobresaltara abrió los ojos para verla y disimuladamente vio toda su figura ya que traía un kimono rosa pálido que se le pegaba a su cuerpo pero tenía que concentrarse- siéntate -mientras la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan únicos que nunca vio en algún humano ni Yokai. 

-De que quieres hablar Sesshomaru? -pregunto con curiosidad y un toque de preocupación. 

-Rin pasara una temporada en mi castillo -miro su reacción y era lo que esperaba, sorpresa, ya que ella no sabía que él se la llevaba todos los años. 

-Ah... y cunado volverás a traerla? -pregunto Kagome llena de tristeza porque ya no vería a Rin por bastante tiempo y ya que Rin no estará el no tendría porque venir a la aldea (se que suena como si solo quisiera ver solo a Sessho pero no es así).

Sesshomaru vio la tristeza y decidió continuar- quiero preguntarte algo.

Esta demas decir que eso realmente asusto a Kagome tanto que solo asintio no confiando en su voz, Sesshomaru preguntandole algo era un hecho inolvidable, siempre ordena, toma y hace lo que quiere nunca pregunta nada a nadie. Sesshomaru se reía para sus adentros por la cara que puso su Miko por lo dicho pero era algo que venía pensado desde hace dos días atrás.

 **~~~Flash Back~~~** (cuenta Sesshomaru)

Estaba en mi despacho leyendo unos papeles que desechaba apenas leía las primeras líneas puesto que eran absurdas propuestas de algunos de los Lords ofreciendo a sus hijas para ser sus compañeras. 

-Idiotas -gruñí para luego dejar esos papeles a un lado y reclinarme en la silla **_*Que vamos hacer para que la Miko esté con nosotros*_** hablo Yako **_*extrañó su olor*_** se quejó _'falta unos días para verla de nuevo'_ respondí con calma _'y no sé qué hacer'_ **_*oye, falta poco para que traigas a la pequeña aquí verdad?*_** pregunto el _'Si...'_ dije recordando a mi protegida pero se me ocurrió una idea _'y si traemos a la Miko junto con Rin?'_ **_*Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta*_** bufo Yako _'está bien pero que le diremos?'_ **_*Que venga con nosotros*_** me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio 'sabemos que ella no se va a dejar dominar, tal vez se resista si se lo ordenamos' conteste **_*tienes razón pero que haremos entonces?... preguntarle?*_** empezó a reír por eso y yo también _'si no queda de otra'_ y un silencio se apodero de mi mente **_*estás hablando en serio?*_** pregunto sorprendido _'si'_ sentencie con una voz firme que no dejaba duda alguna. 

No recibí respuesta alguna de Yako así que volví a los papeles con una idea en mente para traer a la Miko a mi lado. 

**~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~** ****

Kagome se quedó en shock un momento pero la voz de Sesshomaru la trajo a la realidad solo para volver a dejarla en shock por lo que pregunto.

-Quieres venir a mi castillo junto a Rin? -dijo Sesshomaru mirándola sin pestañar.

Después de un rato en silencio Kagome iba a contestar...

Termino….el capítulo. Sé que parece todo de color de rosa pero tal vez empiecen los problemas tarde o temprano todo será una pesadilla muajajaja!

Cof cof… bueno nos vemos la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Bueno como soy nueva escribiendo todavía me falta practica y ampliar mi diccionario pero aquí esta otro capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: "Solo mia"**

 **En el capítulo anterior**  
 **Quieres venir a mi castillo junto a Rin? -dijo Sesshomaru mirándola sin pestañar.**  
 **Después de un rato en silencio Kagome iba a contestar...**

Abría y cerraba la boca sin dejar salir las palabras. Mientras cada uno de ellos estaba en su propio pensamiento.

 **& &Pensamiento de Sesshomaru&&**

 _'Porque tarda tanto en contestar? '_ se preguntaba **_*Seguramente no quiere venir, has algo ella tiene que venir con nosotros*_** reclamo enojado Yako _'lo sé pero no podemos obligarla no odiara!'_ contestaba Sesshomaru enojado pero en el exterior se lo veía solo con cara de impasible **_*Si tú no te encargas... lo hare yo*_** rugió su bestia mientras luchaban por el control del cuerpo.

 _& &Pensamiento de Kagome&&_

 _'Que hago?... quiero aceptar nada me gustaría mas... pero soy la Sacerdotisa del pueblo la anciana Kaede se fue a otra aldea solo hace algunos días'_ pensaba Kagome _'Si no voy me perderé la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el en su hogar... Tal vez debería rechazarlo, muchos aldeanos necesitan mi ayuda'_ suspiro para salir de sus pensamientos y hablar con el.

 _°°°°°Normal°°°°°_

-No... -salio de los labios de Kagome.  
Sesshomaru la escucho al igual que su bestia y se paralizaron **_*'dijo que no?!'*_** dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Por qué? -fue lo único que salió de la boca de un sorprendido y abatido Sesshomaru aunque seguía con su máscara de frialdad.

-No... Puedo irme de la aldea -dijo una cabizbaja Kagome, Sesshomaru levanto su fina ceja en modo de pregunta- No puedo dejarla soy la Miko de la aldea... almenas hasta que vuelva la anciana Kaede, los aldeanos necesitan mi protección -dijo con los ojos tristes y el lo noto.

-Inuyasha... -salio de sus labios el nombre de su odioso medio hermano solo para hacer que ella suspire en cansancio.

-El puede protegerlos -concedió- pero si hay heridos el no sabría que hacer no hay nadie en la aldea que sepa encargarse correctamente de las heridas. Sango no puede encargarse porque tiene su propia familia a la cual cuidar -dijo de nuevo bajando la cabeza- no puedo ir... aunque quisiera -susurro lo último para ella pero Sesshomaru la escucho muy bien.

-Volvamos a la aldea - dijo parándose _'no me rechazo si quiere venir conmigo... tch la aldea' ***no pudiste hacer que venga con nosotros fallaste***_ gritaba su bestia enjaulada **_*eres un inútil*_** eso fue lo último que le dijo _'maldición'_ pensó afuera se veía a un Sesshomaru tensar la mandíbula.

Kagome siguió detrás a Sesshomaru muy callada pero gritando por dentro _'¡Rechace la oportunidad de mi vida!'_ gritaba _*es tu deber cuidar la aldea pero... ¡porque lo hiciste podíamos dejarla por unos días así irnos con el!*_ la conciencia de Kagome cobro vida _'no tengo la culpa no podrán estar solos unos días se lastiman muy seguido e Inuyasha destruiría todo por solo un ogro no es seguro dejarlos' *tch*_ suspiro y miro hacia delante... la espalda de Sesshomaru era tan grande pero ella era tan pequeña seguí mirando su espalda hasta que llegaron a la aldea Rin había vuelto hace bastante tiempo para buscar a las hijas de sango. Entro a la cabaña y todos estaban reunidos dejo a Sesshomaru fuera porque dudaba que el entrara, busco a Rin y le dijo que Sesshomaru la espera.

Sesshomaru quedo fuera pensando en su miko _'su mirada estaba fija en mí que me tenso por completo' ***le interesamos en muchas maneras***_ ronroneo su bestia _***un poco más y me lanzaba encima para hacerla nuestra***_ Yako empezó a editarse con varias imágenes de la miko debajo de el jadeando diciendo su nombre _'basta deja de pensar tonterías'_ tratando de dejar esas imágenes en otro lugar puesto que Inuyasha podría oler su excitación y no quería que se dieran cuenta.

-Amo Sesshomaru! -grito Rin corriendo hacia él- ya se va? -pregunto con su voz triste.

-Si -contesto y la niña lo solto ya que se abrazó a su pierna- volvere dentro de 3 dias -dijo y sin mas se fue.

-Cuídese mucho amo Sesshomaru! -dijo cuándo él se dio la vuelta vio como desaparecía y se volvió a la cabaña para estar cerca de su mamá.  
Kagome les había dicho a los muchachos sobre la propuesta de Sesshomaru y a la cual rechazo.

-Kagome era una oportunidad para estar con el -dijo Sango cuando termino de contar- yo podria haberme hecho cargo de curar a los aldeanos.

-No Sango, tú tienes que cuidar a tus hijos -vio a los pequeños durmiendo y vi que una de las gemelas tenia vendada la pierna- que le paso? -pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Solo se quemó la pierna pero solo sera irritación por unos días nada de qué preocuparse Señorita Kagome -dijo Miroku que estaba al lado de Sango.

-Tengo que ponerle un poco de ungüento para que se cure más rápido -menciono pero cuando trato de levantarse Mei la detuvo.  
-Descuida Kagome-san yo me encargue de ponérsela -se apresuró a decir Mei.  
Kagome se le quedo mirando y se atrevió a preguntar- Sabes hacer ungüentos con las plantas medicinales?

-Eh si... -afirmo nerviosa- cuando estaba cerca de algunas aldeas veía como unas Mikos novatas agarraban hiervas y las mesclaban para ciertas heridas.

-Y cuales sabes hacer? -pregunto Kagome con esperanza de que sepa las mas útiles.

-Bueno... para las cortadas, quemaduras, algunas mesclas para los venenos, los golpes, puedo hacer cicatrizantes y calmantes -hablaba mientras contaba con los dedos.

Kagome la miro con brillo en los ojos _'si Kaede llega a venir pronto podrá estar con Mei cuidando la aldea... pero ella es una invitada no puede ocuparse de los aldeanos que nada tienen que ver con ella'_ pero fue sacada de su pensamientos por Inuyasha.

-Entonces con Mei aquí Kagome va a poder ir junto a Sesshomaru -declaro con simpleza.

-Claro, tienes razón Inuyasha -apoyo Sango.

Kagome iba a intervenir pero Mei se adelantó.  
-Claro, me gustaria ayudar a las personas de aquí -declaran con determinación y una sonrisa gigante.  
-Pero... -quiso protestar pero no la dejaron.

-Kagome nada de peros es tu oportunidad -dijo Sango mientras la agarraba de las manos- piensa en ti, nosotros estaremos bien.

Suspiro derrotada- está bien pero prométanme que si me necesitan me buscaran.

-Lo juntamos -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras Rin entraba en la cabaña.

-Mamá -corrio para abalanzarse contra ella- el señor Sesshomaru ya se fue... dijo que volvería en 3 días -menciono con una sonrisa gigante.

-Y sabes porque mocosa? -pregunto Inuyasha de mala manera y Mei le pellizco la pierna- Ay! pero que te sucede? Porque lo hiciste? -gruño sobándose la pierna.

-Compórtate es solo una niña -le reclamo Mei.

-Khe -dijo para volver a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas de nuevo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver la reprimiendo de Mei hacia Inuyasha, Kagome mas que todos puesto que ella iba a decir sus palabras mágicas.

-Rin? -llamo a la pequeña- sabes por qué vuelve? -pregunto con dulzura.

La niña volvió su mirada hacia Kagome y sonrio- Si! el señor Sesshomaru viene para llevarme al palacio como todos los años! -Contesto con emoción- te gustaría venir conmigo, Mamá? -rogo con los ojos grandes y brillosos.

Todos subieron sus sonrisas porque sabían que Kagome ya no podría negarse, ya no ante esa mirada.  
-...- _'porque tenías que poner esa mirada'_ \- Claro Rin, me gustaría ir contigo... -dijo derrotada.

-Hurra! -festejo la pequeña.

-Y yo? -hablo Shippo por primera vez desde que Kagome entro a la cabaña- me quedare solito con el perro de Inuyasha? -pregunto con los ojos aguachosos.  
Ante lo dicho Shippo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Inuyasha. Pero con un abajo...

PLAFF!

Inuyasha come tierra. ^w^

-Pero Shippo tú no vuelves a las montañas para tus entrenamientos? -pregunto Sango puesto que él siempre volvía después de unos días de pasar en la aldea.

-No... -negó junto con su cabeza con un chichón- nos dejaron estar un mes con nuestra familia ya que comienza un extenso periodo de prueba y no volveré muy pronto -termino desanimado.

-Claro que puedes venir al castillo Shippo-nii! -declara Rin corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Pero Sesshomaru no se molestara? -pregunto una preocupada Kagome.

-No lo creo -hablo Rin- Shippo-nii será mi compañero de juego así el amo Sesshomaru no tenga que ordenar a los sirvientes que jueguen conmigo -aclaro Rin.

-Bueno esperemos entonces.

Pasaron los tres días y Kagome estaba muy nerviosa. Se fue hacia el arbol sagrado a meditar y sacarse ese nerviosismo en ella, tendrá que hablar con Sesshomaru para ver si la dejaba ir con él, puesto que la anciana Kaede regreso... suspiro una vez más. Tan absorta estaba en ella que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos dorados fríos y calculadores pero con un brillo extraño la estaban viendo.

Sesshomaru está volviendo a la aldea, un poco fastidiado porque su bestia no dejo de molestarlo de que no pudo traer a la miko y que tenía que hacer algo porque la quería a su lado, tanto como él, pero no podía obligarla a venir... pero todo pensamiento para olfatear el aire, su bestia ronroneo _***está cerca, vamos quiero verla***_ ordeno Yako inquieto _'Hmp'_ fue lo único que contesto Sesshomaru aunque él estaba tan ansioso por verla que lo hizo sin protestas. Se la quedó mirando detrás de unos árboles, ella estaba vestida con un kimono rojo un poco ajustado pero muy cómodo a la vista y su obi de color negro... _'hermosa... pero descuidada'_ pensó al sentir presencias a unos metros lejos de su Miko así que salió de los arboles soltando su aura ya que la reprimió al acercarse a Kagome.

Kagome se sobresaltó al sentir esa gran cantidad de yoki cerca de ella que soltó un poco de energía espiritual alrededor de ella pero se tranquilizó después cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía.  
-Hola Sesshomaru -saludo mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa para ver esos ojos dorados cual soles _'hermoso'_ pensó suspirando en sus adentros- quería hablar contigo, puedes? -solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del peli plata que solo veía cada gesto que hacia- pues... -comenzó insegura- recuerdas que te dije que no podía ir junto con Rin a tu palacio?

 _'Pero como olvidar que me rechazaste cuando por fin pregunto algo?'_ pensó sarcástico pero- Hmn -salió de su boca.

-Pues... si la oferta sigue en pie... acepto -dijo pero se ruborizo al decir la palabra "acepto" pues pensó en un Sesshomaru pidiendo matrimonio (bueno ante eso quien se negaría).

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al escuchar eso, él no pensó que ella dijera que aceptara ir aunque él hubiera tratado de convencerla hasta llegar al punto de ordenarle salió de sus pensamiento- vamos -mando con voz desinteresada mientras se volteaba en dirección a la aldea pero por dentro se encontraba... feliz? **_*Vendrá que bien*_** festejaba su bestia, su boca se posó una casi invisible sonrisa pero Kagome esta tan cerca de él que la noto.

 _'Esta sonriendo?'_ se preguntó asombrada _'será mi imaginación o Sesshomaru se puso feliz al que yo fuera?'_ pero descarto la idea tan pronto llego _'solo sonrió al ver menos trabajo al tratar con Rin en el castillo'_ suspiro.

Ya en la aldea...

Inuyasha salto de nuevo a discutir con Sesshomaru, después de unos comentarios agresivos entre hermanos y espadas desenvainadas justo en ese momento Kagome intervino. Un abajo soluciono todo para después de escuchas quejas del Hanyo con la cara llena de tierra.  
Rin salió de la cabaña corriendo emocionada.

-Amo Sesshomaru! -grito llamando la atención a los presentes.

-Rin -bajo la mirada hacia su protegida solo para decir- Vámonos -y sin más se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia Ah-Un (si lo puse en escena y será muy importante para un acercamiento entre Sesshomaru y Kagome)

-Amo Sesshomaru -dijo tímida- Shippo-nii puede venir con nosotros? asi Rin tenga con quien jugar -el aludido se acercó a Rin para ver al Lord a la cara con el rostro serio y el miedo oculto.

-Hmp -dijo para seguir su camino.

-Si! Vamos -sonrió una entusiasmada Rin llevando a Shippo casi arrastrando hacia Ah-Un.  
Rin y Shippo se subieron en el dragón pero faltaba Kagome, en donde iría ella?

 _'En donde iré yo... Ah-Un ya no puede llevar a nadie por los chicos y algunas cosas que lleva como carga'_ suspiro no debió traer nada _'dudo que Sesshomaru quiera llevarme mucho menos como lo hace Inuyasha... además llevo un kimono'_ volvio a suspirar _'que hago?'_

Sesshomaru sabía que esto pasaría y sonrió hacia sus adentros _***al fin piensas en algo que funcione***_ se burló Yako **_*la podremos tocar*_** y empezó a tener pensamientos lujuriosos hacia la Miko y la idea de tocarla _'basta'_ grito Sesshomaru que empezaba a editarse pero se olvidó de eso cuando miro hacia Kagome que suspiro, después de un momento volvió a suspirar- Miko -hablo Sesshomaru- ven -él vio como ligeramente ella frunció el ceño.

Ya cerca de Sesshomaru- ¿qué ocurre? -pregunto con voz un poco molesta. Pero se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando sintió como él la tomaba de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y la apretaba contra su cuerpo sonrojándose tanto como el traje de Inuyasha y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿qué haces Sesshomaru? -no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Sesshomaru junto con si bestia se reían de la cara de la Miko- volaremos -dijo sin más.

Kagome no dijo nada pero al escuchar que volaran quiso decir algo pera ya no pudo porque sintió que ya no tocaba el piso, miro hacia abajo y ya estaban a unos cuantos metros lejos del suelo no se dio cuenta pero se aferró a Sesshomaru apretando más su cuerpo con el otro y enterrando la uñas en el haori de Sesshomaru.  
El en cambio le encantaba sentir que la Miko se aferró a él, podía sentir los pechos de ella presionar contra él, por suerte nadie podía oler su excitación o eso creía ya que Shippo la olio antes en la aldea pero mucho más ahora.  
 ** _*Tómala, ya no aguanto estar sin tenerla en mis manos*_** se relamía de tan solo pensarlo _'no lo haremos todavía, ella tiene que elegirnos-'_ pero paro al oler algo extraño y se dio cuenta que Kagome olía a miedo pero un pequeño toque de excitación y eso casi hace que Yako tome el control de su cuerpo **_*déjame salir! ella nos desea! solo hay que oler ese exquisito aroma mezclado con la excitación, hagámosla nuestra*_** reclamaba un excitado pero furioso y encerrado Yako _'no lo haremos... no aquí almenas'_ dijo Sesshomaru tratando de concentrarse y mantener encerrado a Yako hasta que se calme la Miko.

Kagome tenía mucho miedo al bolar de esa manera lo único que impedía que se caiga era el brazo de Sesshomaru pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que se aferró a él, lo miro disimuladamente parresia pensar en algo sintió que la presionaba un poco contra él (cosa que él no se dio cuenta jeje) y se sonrojo de nuevo al ver lo apretada que estaba con Sesshomaru _'estoy tan pegada a él... qué vergüenza'_ pensaba Kagome _*pero te gusta estar así*_ hablo su conciencia _*solo imagínalo así pero...sin ropa*_ y eso la enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba y unas imágenes nada decentes se formaron en su cabeza (de ahí salió el olor a excitación) pero trato de pensar en otra cosa hasta que Sesshomaru le hablo- Miko me molesta tu olor a miedo, deja de tenerlo -le dijo con tono fastidiado, pero el solo lo dijo para calmar ese olor que lo tentaba, ella se quedo muda por un momento.

-Es que tengo miedo a las alturas... -dijo molesta y avergonzada en partes iguales, ella lo vio y él le hecho una mirada de reojo solo para volver a mirar adelante.

-No te dejare caer... Nunca -susurro lo último inaudible para ella pero si escucho lo otro y solo cerro más fuertes su manos para decir un "Gracias".

Pasaron unas 3 horas de vuelo mientras Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban en sus cosas Shippo y Rin no se quedaron atrás porque desde que salieron de la aldea Shippo empezó a un plan para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos más aun cuando olio mientras volaban la excitación del Lord y su mamá.

-Rin -susurro en el oído dándole un escalofrío a la pequeña, ya que como Shippo está en un momento de crecimiento y ya era del mismo tamaño que ella (Rin mide 1,40 casi) y su piel empezaba a ponerse un poco mas blanca su cabello del mismo color solo que más brillante y sedoso, sus ojos seguían siendo verde jade- hablaremos un momento en un tono muy bajo, quieres?

-Está bien -susurro muy bajo con un pequeño sonrojo, que el otro no noto.

Shippo aprovecho el sonido del viento que estaba muy fuerte para que sus voces no se oyeran almenas no sean claras para el Lord.

-Tú quieres que mamá y Sesshomaru estén juntos verdad?

-Claro.

-Pues tú me ayudaras a hacerlo -acercándose mas a ella, lo cual la incomodo- tengo un plan.

Rin lo miro un momento y ahora Shippo se da cuenta de la cercanía y retrocede un poco. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo empezo a ver un castillo- Mira -le dijo Rin- Ya llegamos.

-Seguiremos hablando en el castillo -susurro Shippo para empezar a impresionarse con el castillo.

Kagome estaba sin habla, era completamente hermoso el castillo, bajaron despacio en la entrada donde se escucho gritar a alguien y empezaron a abrir los portones.

-Es impresionante -le comento maravillada a Sesshomaru, pero este estaba mas que orgulloso.

La miro y comenzó caminar hacia dentro. Dos filas en cada lado de la entrada muchos yokai hembras y machos hablaron al usimo-Bienvenido amo Sesshomaru -el solo se detuvo un momento un ligero asentimiento y siguió avanzando. Las miradas de todos los sirvientes y guardias presentes fueron hacia las humanas y un kitsune. No les importo el kitsune y no le prestaron atención a Rin puesto que ella ya venía desde hace años al castillo también era protegida de su señor pero a la que miraron fue a Kagome. Algunos de los yokais hembras la miraron enojadas puesto era muy hermosa y los yokai machos no se perdían ninguna parte de ella ya que la miraban con intensidad.

Sesshomaru se percato de la mirada de los machos hacia su Miko pero se contuvo de matarlos a todos pero al llegar a las puertas gruño con fuerza.  
-Escúchenme bien porque no lo repetiré -todos se tensaron- la Shikon no Miko aquí a mi lado -Kagome habia dado un paso al frente en cuanto la nombro- es una invitada y la trataran con el respeto que se merece o los matare.

Todos los yokais tragaron grueso al saber que era la Shikon no Miko, que hacia su señor con una Miko tan poderosa a su lado? se preguntaron todos tan sorprendidos pero se limitaron a inclinarse hacia ella.

-Setsuna -llamo Sesshomaru y al instante apareció una Neko-Yokai de cabellos rojos y ojos de color negro era hermosa- llévalas a sus habitaciones -mando y ella solo se inclinó. Al estar ya dentro volvió a dirigirse a los demás- No quiero que nadie la toque o no vivirán para contarlo entendieron -advirtió con voz ronca y amenazante.

\- Como ordene amo -dijeron todos.

Sesshomaru empezó a entrar y dirigirse hacia la Miko. Al llegar a la habitación de ella entro sin tocar, ya que era su castillo pero no espero lo que vio. Al parecer su bella Miko tomo un baño rápido y se estaba cambiando ella solo se pudo poner su ropa interior, la cara de Sesshomaru no cambio mucho fuera porque solo abrió sorprendido los ojos pero se percató que la Miko lo observaba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió una ola de Reiki golpearlo y sacarlo de la habitación, pero como no había entrado por completo la puerta se cerró en cuanto el voló fuera de ahí. Sesshomaru se fue hasta el fondo del pasillo pero se repuso de la impresión y no rompió la pared, dos de sus soldados fueron hacia el al sentir esa cantidad de energía sagrada.

-Amo Sesshomaru, que sucede con la Miko? -preguntaron un poco nerviosos.

-Vallase -fue la simple orden que les dio. Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, asintieron se inclinaron y se fueron. Sesshomaru al ver que se fueron empezó a caminar de nuevo a la habitación pero esta vez toco-Miko -llamo- tenemos que hablar -dijo desde el otro lado.

-Espera un momento -dijo desde dentro- ya puedes pasar -permitió Kagome.

Sesshomaru entro y la vio vestida con un kimono que se le pegaba al cuerpo negro con detalles y un obi de color blanco _'es hermosa'_ \- Puedes conocer el castillo, lleva a Rin contigo -empezó él- yo estaré en mi despacho si tienes algún problema -aviso. Y sin más empezó a retirarse del cuarto pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta ya que ella hablo.

-Sesshomaru -toda roja- me viste verdad? -pregunto, él se tensó un segundo para luego contestar.

-No -fue la seca respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Ella se quedó sola mirando la puerta solo para susurrar "mentiroso".

Paso media hora cuando llego Setsuna junto con Rin diciéndole que con que conoserian el castillo. Fueron a buscar a Shippo y se les unió en el recorrido. Vieron donde estaba la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de entrenamiento y de armas, los termales privados y por fin los jardines en los cuales se quedaron jugando.

Kagome no podía creer lo hermoso que ese jardín se sentó bajo un árbol para ver a los niños corretear por todo el lugar y empezaron a hablar como ella no los podía oír solo sonrió pero sintió a alguien acercarse a ella cuando vio la entrada al jardín observo como un soldado se dirigía a ella y eso la puso nerviosa, el soldado era bello (pero no tanto como Sesshomaru) tenía el cabello negro largo y brillante, los ojos verdes agua y su cuerpo estaba bien formado o eso se veía y era más alto que ella, él se acercó lo suficiente a ella. Él le sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto.

-Mucho gusto de conocerla Shikon no Miko -hablo con una hermosa voz y se inclinó un poco con respeto- soy Tetsuya el general dragón del ejercito del Oeste.

-Mucho gusto Tetsuya-san, mi nombre es Kagome -respondió respetuosa e inclinándose un poco también.

-Kagome-sama podría decir algo? -pregunto.

-Si claro pero solo llámeme Kagome no me gusta mucho las formalidades -dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y cálida según el general dragón.

-Como gustes Kagome -dijo con una sonrisa- y sobre lo que quería decirle y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero es usted muy hermosa, más hermosa que esta rosa -alago sacando una rosa azul, Kagome se sonrojo ante eso y se sorprendió al ver hermosa flor- mi regalo de bienvenida -dijo y se lo dio- nos vemos después Mi bella dama -fue lo último que dijo para luego desaparecer.

Kagome agradeció a la nada y se quedó observando la rosa con una sonrisa pero los niños no fueron los únicos que vieron esa pequeña escena unos pares de ojos ahora rojos la vieron desde la ventana del castillo. Sesshomaru había sentido a Kagome en el jardín que da a la ventana de su despacho, él se estaba encargando de unos papeles pero sintió a uno de sus generales cerca de su Miko y ante un parpadeo ya estaba en la ventana viendo hacia el jardín.

Vio cómo su Miko se sonrojo ante el general y como este le regalaba una rosa, levanto su Yoki llamándolo a su despacho, lo vio desaparecer del lado de la Miko, pero ella se quedó viendo la rosa que esa serpiente le dio y lo enfureció, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir al general detrás de las puertas, sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados- Entra -ordeno.

Abrió las puertas y entro cerro las puertas- Necesita algo am- pero Tetsuya no pudo terminar porque se vio contra la pared y la mano de Sesshomaru en su cuello presionándolo.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de la Miko de nuevo -dijo presionado más el cuello- ella no será de nadie -levantando su otra mano llena de veneno, el pobre general estaba asustado pero fue peor al ver sus ojos rojos clara señal que la bestia de su amo estaba hablando vio como acerco sus garras a su cara- ella es **_SOLO MÍA_** -dijo para golpearlo y soltarlo- que esto no se repita y ni una palabra de esto a nadie porque no tendré compasión contigo -dijo con ahora ojos dorados pero amenazantes como su voz- ahora lárgate -rugió.

El pobre dragón se levantó a penas se inclinó hacia Sesshomaru- como ordene amo -dijo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sesshomaru volvió a ver por la ventana y observo a su Miko jugar con los niños.  
-Solo mía -susurro con voz ronca...

+++En otro lugar lejos del castillo y el oeste+++

-Así que nuestro perrito se llevó a la hermosa Miko a su castillo -dijo un hombre sentado en una especie de trono con un vaso con sake en una mano.

-Así parece -hablo una mujer en tono fastidioso.

-Es igual a su padre... enamorarse de una humana -dijo burlón para luego reírse con demencia- pero no tendra el mismo destino.

-A que te refieres? -pregunto la mujer.

-El morirá antes de siquiera poder concebir un hijo -volviéndose a reír- nos volveremos a ver mi querido perrito...

Y los dos seres desaparecieron...

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esto!


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! Quiero que sepan que talvez el titulo no le quede pero… no sabia que ponerle -.- …

 **CAPITULO 6: "Alejate"**

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde que Kagome llego al castillo de Sesshomaru. No volvió a ver ni la sombra del General dragón Tetsuya pero no le tomo mucha importancia pero se le hacía raro que los que todos los Yokais machos que se le acercaban y le hablaban no volvieran a cruzarse con ella, puesto que estos venían a alagarla y regalarle flores, no sabía que pasaba con ellos. Sesshomaru de vez en cuando iba al jardín donde Kagome y los niños pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, el solo pasaba por ahí para vigilarla a ella ya casi amenazo a todos los soldados y algunos empleados del castillo por acercársele, porque tenía que ser tan atrayente para los Yokais se preguntaba cada vez que la veía.

Kagome estaba en el jardín viendo a los niños perseguir a una mariposa a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol muy grande, todavía se sorprendía de lo grande que era el jardín, cerró los ojos para dejarse acariciar por la leve brisa mientras tarareaba una canción tan melancólica que empezó a recordar a su familia, a su mamá, hermano y abuelo, esperaba que estén bien seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos dorados la veían con intensidad.

Sesshomaru dejo el poco papeleo que le quedaba y se fue a buscar a la persona que conquisto su frio y retorcido corazón. La vio sentada debajo de su árbol, puesto que él lo había plantado cuando era un cachorro feliz, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tarareando una melodía se veía hermosa pero empezó a oler agua salada, lagrimas, y en un parpadeo apareció al lado de ella. Aprovecho que los niños estaban lejos y a espaldas de ellos para agacharse al nivel de la Miko y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Miko –hablo con suavidad (sorprendente verdad?), ella abrió los ojos despacio con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir.

Ella sintió a alguien acariciar su mejilla pero no le importó pues pensó que se lo imagino pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del Lord del castillo, abrió lento los parpados para ver si era de verdad o solo una mala jugada de su mente, pero no fue así lo vio erguirse de nuevo mientras ella preguntaba.

-Sesshomaru?... –se limpió rápido los ojos para levantarse y mirarlo a los ojos- que sucede? Necesitas algo?

 _'Te necesito a ti y saber porque llorabas'_ pensaba Sesshomaru- Porque lloras Miko? –pregunto con voz de indiferencia como siempre mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia donde estaban los niños. La vio de reojo al no escuchar respuesta y ella esquivo su mirada.

-N-No estaba llorando –hablo Kagome con nerviosismo muy visible.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella para levantarle el rostro para que lo mirara, paso con su pulgar la barbilla de Kagome mientras la miraba a los ojos- no mientas y responde –le dijo con un tono demandante pero suave.

Kagome estaba sonrojada ante los actos de Sesshomaru pero no le quedó más remedio contestarle para que se separaran un poco- recordaba a mi familia –dijo con voz triste.

Él la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás **_*anímala, no me gusta verla triste*_** hablo su bestia **_*hazla sonreír*_** demando _'ya lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo'_ contesto Sesshomaru pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acariciar su mejilla de nuevo y decir- No me gusta que lloren - ** _*Bravo*_** grito su bestia felicitándolo después de verla sonreír de nuevo.

Ninguno de los ellos se dio cuenta que Ah-Un se dirigía a ellos con paso lento y con ayuda de cada una de sus cabezas empujo a Kagome y a Sesshomaru para que se quedaran pegados. Ellos no reaccionaron y gracias a eso Ah-Un pudo escapar para estar con los de la idea. Shippo y Rin quienes tenían unas sonrisas enormes y se alejaron del lugar.

 **°° POV Shippo °°**

Fuimos como todas las tardes al jardín a jugar. Kagome jugo con nosotros unos momentos pero después se fue a sentar bajo un gran árbol a pensar. Rin y yo nos pusimos a corretear una mariposa, nos detuvimos un al verla volar alto e irse nos giramos para volver con nuestra madre y la vimos cerrar los ojos pero solo yo pude escuchar su tarareo y oler sus lágrimas quise acercarme pero Rin me detuvo, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, de su parte solo recibí una mirada para volver a ver a Kagome hice lo mismo y vimos a Sesshomaru parada cerca de ella. En un rápido movimiento me lleve un poco lejos a Rin dando la espalda a los adultos, ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero puse un dedo en sus labios, eran tan suaves y sin darme cuenta me acerque un poco a ella, (acuérdense que Shippo pasaba un momento de crecimiento y ahora aparenta ser un niño de 13 años mientras que Rin sigue teniendo 11), la sentí temblar un poco y me di cuenta que estaba cerca y todavía con mi dedo en sus labios.

-No hables, veamos que hace el señor Sesshomaru –susurro para alejarse de ella y quitar su mano para meterla dentro de su chaleco.

-Está bien, pero como lo veremos si estamos de espaldas –susurro Rin con todavía un leve sonrojo de lo que paso antes.

-Con esto –sosteniendo un espejo en su mano que lo saco de sus ropas, Rin lo miro sin entender y él lo noto- observa.

Bajo el espejo y apunto hacia donde estaban los adultos, entonces en el espejo se reflejó el momento justo donde Sesshomaru acaricio la mejilla de su madre, Rin se tapó la boca para no gritar de emoción se abstuvo de saltar de alegría por todo el lugar ya que para ella ese gesto de parte de su señor era como decir que le importaba y mucho.

Por otro lado yo me quede sin habla, jamás me imagine que el Gran Lord del Oeste hiciera algo como eso, acariciar la mejilla de una humana triste que no era Rin. No lo podía creer pero salí del asombro cuando Rin me hablo.

-Shippo mira se pararon –la miro un momento, veo la escena que muestra el espejo y otra vez me leve una sorpresa de parte del Lord.

Estaba levantando por el mentón la cara de Kagome la cual estaba un poco sonrojada por el acto, veo a Rin que tenía una sonrisa gigantesca y los ojos brillosos de emoción. Guardo el espejo cuando vimos que se separaron.

-Rin, tengo una idea –le digo susurrando mientras la ayudo a pararse- pero necesitamos la ayuda de Ah-Un.

Rin solo asintió con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo sin hacer mucho ruido en busca del dragón que descansaba muy cerca de ahí. La veo llegar con él y le empezamos a decir que tenía que hacer.

-Ah-Un ustedes solo deben ir despacio hacia ellos –apunte hacia donde se encontraban los adultos- y los acercaran empujándolos por la espalda al mismo tiempo después salgan rápido de ahí.

Vimos como ellos dudaron unos segundos pero luego de ver a Rin que tenía los ojos suplicantes aceptaron. Se dirigió hacia ellos e hicieron lo que dijimos pero al parecer el Lord solo dio un paso hacia adelante mientras Kagome, literalmente, cayó en su pecho, di gracias que Sesshomaru no llevara su armadura. Ah-Un regresaron hacia nosotros apresuradamente y vimos por última vez la escena para retirarnos.

 **°° POV Normal °°**

Sesshomaru ya no estaba interesado en su alrededor solo tenía ojos para la bella Miko que estaba, ahora, en sus brazos. Kagome sintió como Sesshomaru la había rodeado con sus brazos, levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos donde pudo ver un brillo que ella en ese momento no supo descifrar.

 ** _*Bésala*_** grito su bestia emocionada por cómo estaban las cosas **_*Vamos hazlo*_** gruño para tomar por unos segundos el control del cuerpo, esos segundos fueron suficientes para acercarla más a él hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se mezclen, Sesshomaru había tomado el control antes que la besara pero se arrepintió al momento de verla a los ojos y tan cerca.

Kagome había notado como el color de los ojos de Sesshomaru cambio a unos rojizos por unos segundos y en esos segundos él la había atraído su cuerpo más cerca, ella se había sonrojado al estar tan cerca y sentir que la apretaba más a él. Seguía viéndolo a los ojos que ya volvieron a ser dorados, ella se dejó llevar por el momento y bajo a penas un poco los parpados para decir casi en tono suplicante- Sesshomaru… -y se acercó un poco más a él para rosar apenas un poco los labios.

Sesshomaru ya no pudo resistirlo más al escuchar su nombre en ese tono de voz y que ella rosara sus labios tan dulces con los suyos termino por besarla furiosamente pero de pasión, sentía como ella temblaba bajo sus brazos y como intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso, se separaron un poco por falta del aire, Sesshomaru la seguía viendo a los ojos que estaban brillosos de amor pero los de él estaban un poco oscuros por el deseo, deslizo una de sus manos por su cintura causándole a ella un escalofrió seguidos por un sonrojo más fuerte del que ya tenía. **_*Hagamos la nuestra ahora*_** rugía su bestia desesperada ** _*ya comprobaste que ella nos acepta, ahora ella puede ser nuestra*_** _'No lo haremos ahora tenemos que esperar'_ dijo no muy convencido de hacerlo _'si vamos tan rápido la asustaremos, acuérdate que primero la cortejaremos'_ recordó él **_*Tch… está bien, esperare*_** Yako tuvo que rendirse pero antes de callarse lo amenazo **_*Llegas a cometer una estupidez que la aleje de nosotros yo tomare el control del cuerpo*_** y después de eso él no lo volvió a escuchar. Suspiro en sus adentros debería tener cuidado con no hacer algo que la lastime.

Kagome lo seguía viendo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que la llenaban de felicidad, sintió como el pasaba su mano derecha por su cintura y apretarla un poco, eso la sorprendió y avergonzó más de lo que ya estaba pero sintió algunas energías acercarse hacia ellos _'No deben vernos así, sé que al él no le gustara que hablen que esta con una humana'_ se deshizo de su agarre y se separó de él rápidamente algo triste al imaginar que él no podrá estar con ella por lo que dirán los demás y lo comparen con su padre. Ella no quería que el la despreciara y bajo la mirada.

Sesshomaru se molestó al repentino alejamiento de la Kagome dio un paso hacia ella y logro percibir su tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada, iba a intentar atraerla hacia el de nuevo pero se dio cuenta que unos soldados entraron al jardín, se giró hacia ellos y los vio inclinados.

-Que quieren? –pregunto mordaz y molesto.

Kagome vio a los soldados y eran el general Tetsuya junto con un soldado tigre, los dos levantaron la mirada hacia su amo, pero la mirada del general por un segundo choco con la de Kagome y esta solo le sonrió mientras asentía levemente en forma de saludo.

Sesshomaru vio eso y se molestó más- Hablen –ordeno caminando hacia ellos con paso lento y amenázate.

-La hija del Lord del Sur está aquí, Señor –dijo el general, Sesshomaru detuvo su andar vio de reojo (¬_¬) a Kagome y reanudo su marcha.

 _'Que hace ella aquí?, yo ya rechace su propuesta'_ \- Envíenla a mi despacho, no quiero que nadie nos moleste –mando mientras se iba por un pasillo dejando el jardín, y una confusa Miko, atrás.

Los soldados se inclinaron hacia donde se marchaba su Señor, para luego marcharse del lugar pero solo uno se giró para ver a Kagome.

 **°° POV Sesshomaru °°**

Después de dejar a la Miko en el jardín, me dirigí a mi despacho pensando en el beso que tanto saboree y, esta de más decir, quiero volver a hacerlo. Pensando en eso llegue a mi despacho y con disgusto miro a la Yokai Kitsune que estaba ahí parada- A que ha venido al Oeste… Lady Yuko –pregunte con indiferencia y respeto por el protocolo. La invite a tomar asiento y la escanee con la mirada, es hermosa su cuerpo muy bien definido alta cabellos amarillos tirando al naranja, sangre pura y el Sur es muy poderoso, después del Oeste claro, pero aun así no me interesa en lo más mínimo, porque ella es como todas, una que solo quiere el poder de mis tierras.

-Mi querido Lord Sesshomaru –dijo con cinismo- no puedo visitar a _mi prometido_.

Ya estaba sentado en mi asiento con los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en cómo deshacerme de ella lo más rápido pero en cuanto dijo prometido, abrí mis ojos y levante una ceja **_*De que esta hablando? Prometido?*_** preguntaba Yako tan confundido como yo- A qué se refiere con "prometido"? –pregunte con tono demandante.

-Cierto mi padre no te lo ha dicho como rechazaste tantas veces el que yo fuera tu compañera… -la vi levantarse y alejarse un poco, recito una especie de hechizo y apareció un pergamino- tomo medidas en el asunto –decía mientras se acercaba y me extendía el pergamino.

Tenía el sello del Sur, lo tome y lo empecé a leer, me sorprendí por lo que estaba escrito- **Que significa esto?** –me levante expulsando mi yoki y acercándome amenazante hacia Yuko- **Como se atreven?** –preguntaba con voz ronca de furia.

-No te enojes…-decía mientras retrocedía un paso- no fue mi culpa, yo no pedí esto… -se excusaba, la muy infeliz- mi padre quiere este emparejamiento a como de lugar pero tú siempre rechazabas cada propuesta que te dab-

- **Lárgate de mis tierras y dile a tu _honorable_ padre que no acepto ** –la tome del brazo incrustando mis garras, la llevo arrastrando hacia las puertas de mi despacho y lanzarla fuera sin importarme todas las quejas que decía- **no quiero ver tu cara de nuevo en mis tierras** –le dije mientras azotaba las puertas para cerrarlas en su cara.

Sentí como unos soldados llegaron para escoltarla fuera del castillo. Me fui hasta el escritorio para golpearlo, fue tanta la fuerza que ejercí que se partió, no me importaba nadie ni nada en mi alrededor esta tan furioso me quede en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos discutiendo con mi bestia.

 ** _*No lo aceptare, están muy equivocados si quieren manipularnos con eso*_** rugía con furia Yako _'Esos malditos, ni crean que caeré en esa basura, primero muerto'_ le respondía a mi bestia **_*Jamás la dejare a ella, solo ella será mi compañera*_** gruñía _'No podemos involucrarla en esto y mucho menos a Rin, pero esa maldita nota…'_

 ** _(Lo que decia la nota)_**

 _"Estimado Lord del Oeste._

 _(…)Si usted no está dispuesto a aceptar a mi hija como su compañera me temo que iremos a la guerra, pero podría desistir si usted, ofrece a su protegida como prometida para mi hijo menor Riku, ya que su protegída actúa en este caso como su única heredera o acepta de una vez a mi hija Yuko como futura Lady del Oeste(...)._

 _Dejo la decisión en sus manos y espero que sea la más sabia._

 _Con mucho estima. El Lord del Sur Akihiko."_

-Ese maldito Zorro… -estaba tan furioso, pero sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo, saque de un manotazo esa mano gire para ver al insolente que se atrevió a tocarme y vi algo me que destrozo… unos hermosos ojos azules únicos reflejando miedo… miedo de mí.

 **°° POV Kagome °°**

Vi como Sesshomaru se dirigía a su despacho para atender a la _visita,_ me gire para ver al general para preguntarle qué pasaba pero se fue. No le di importancia pero no podía quitarme un mal presentimiento que tuve desde que entraron al jardín.

Fui a buscar a los niños y los encontré muy felices jugando con Ah-Un… ' _Y sobre eso, él fue que nos empujó a Sesshomaru y a mí, creo que los pequeños tuvieron algo que ver en eso…'_ suspire para después acercarme a ellos, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, nos fuimos adentro del castillo para buscar un poco de agua fresca. Tanto los niños como yo y todos en el castillo sentimos la energía de Sesshomaru elevarse, era casi sofocante para mi puesto que soy una sacerdotisa y me afecta más que el resto.

-Niños que tal si se van a sus cuartos yo veré que pasa, si? –Los vi asentir, pero Shippo se me quedo mirando un rato- no te preocupes voy a estar bien, él no me hará daño –le dije con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Los vi retirarse a sus cuartos, me dispuse a ir a su despacho sin perderme como los primeros días. Algunos soldados, para ser exactos tres, yendo un poco apurados hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, los seguí de cerca pero ellos no se molestaron en mirarme, ellos eran algunos de los tantos que me regalaron flores.

Llegamos al lugar y vemos como una Yokai Kitsune sobándose el brazo. Escuche a los soldados pedirle que los siguiera hacia la salida, ella y yo cruzamos miradas sus ojos cambiaron de un bello violeta un rojo en un instante y me pareció ver una sonrisa cargada de malicia, me dio un escalofrió muy fuerte, me quede viendo hacia donde se marchaba pero me sobresalte al escuchar un golpe muy fuerte y algo romperse dentro del despacho de Sesshomaru, y a mi mente vino la escena del beso en el jardín aparte esos pensamientos para concentrarme, _'Pero… no sé si estará bien que entre… se enojara conmigo por entrar asi como así'_ como no me desidia termine frente a la puerta sin darme cuenta _'Pero que? Como fue que llegue aquí?'_ suspire _'Ya no hay vuelta atrás'_.

Entre despacio para no molestarlo más, pues sentía su yoki descontrolado- Sesshomaru? –lo llame levemente y con calma parecía no escucharme así que me acerque- Sesshomaru –dije más fuerte, como no me respondía le toque el brazo para llamar su atención pero… fue un golpe lo que recibí, retrocedí asustada el golpe que le dio a mi mano casi lo fractura _'me acaba de golpear la mano?... debo alejarme… me asusta'_ lo vi girarse hacia mi con los ojos cambiando de rojo a dorado y eso logro asustarme más _'si Inuyasha era casi incontrolable en ese estado que será con Sesshomaru…'_ retrocedí aterrorizada pensando en que sucederá.

Vi como sus ojos volvieron al dorado de siempre, él empezó a avanzar levantando una mano pero todavía no se me quitaba el miedo y sin tener la intención cree un campo de protección a mi alrededor- Aléjate! –le grite asustada, vi como su semblante cambio a uno sorprendido y triste por un segundo para luego poner su máscara de frialdad de nuevo y con el ceño fruncido, baja la mano y retrocedió un paso.

 **°° POV Normal °°**

 **++En un bosque del Sur++**

-Ya regresaste –pregunto un hombre que estaba cubierto con una capa que miraba un espejo- como te fue?

-Mmmm… creo que salió bien –dijo una mujer saliendo de la espesura del oscuro bosque- nadie se dio cuenta que yo era falsa ni siquiera esa excusa de Miko –comento burlonamente.

-Que bien… solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver una guerra entre el Sur y el Oeste –comento soltando una risa seca y llena de maldad- pero dime que se siente hacerse pasar por una Lady, seguro te trataron muy bien, verdad? –dijo con sarcasmo al ver el brazo herido de la mujer ahí presente.

Ella fue rodeada por una luz morada muy oscura y cambio su apariencia en un instante (ya saben estaba con la apariencia de Yuko en ese momento)-Tch… no puedo creer que me haya herido el brazo, perdió toda la delicadeza que tenia antes –dijo con enojo desviando la mirada a su brazo.

La mujer ahí presente era muy hermosa, ojos rojos carmesí sus fracciones eran finas, su cuerpo era muy hermoso y definido, era alta con el cabellos dorado muy brillante, si hermosa.

-No te enojes por pequeñeces… -dijo el hombre caminando hacia lo profundo del bosque, seguida de la mujer –pronto lo veremos de nuevo mi perrito y esta vez yo no sere el que caiga –susurraba para si mismo- tengo otro trabajo para ti… _Kurai Tsuki-san._

Y esas dos personas desaparecieron.

 **++En el despacho de Sesshomaru++**

-Lárgate de aquí –le dijo Sesshomaru con tono enojado. Ella solo asintió.

Él solo se limitó a ver con impotencia como ella se retiraba con la cabeza gacha y con el olor a agua salada a su alrededor.

 ** _*La herimos… esta llorando… por nuestra culpa*_** decía Yako triste y enojado **_*no… todo esto es solo TU culpa*_** Rugio culpando a Sesshomaru de todo _'Solo mi culpa, si tú no te hubieras descontrolado como siempre ella no estaría herida ni… asustada de nosotros'_ decía mientras su voz se iba apagando recordando la cara de terror que mostraba al verlo **_*Ella no nos puede tener miedo, tenemos que arreglarlo ahora mismo*_** ladraba alterado _'no podemos ir ahora ella nos rechazará-' ***Te advertí…***_ comenzó su bestia interrumpiéndolo **_*Que si cometías una estupidez que nos aleje de ella yo tomaría el control*_** con rabia tomo el control ante la sorpresa de Sesshomaru. Y fueron camino a la habitación de Kagome.

++ En el cuarto de Kagome++

Ella había llegado llorando a su cuarto, ignoro a todo sirviente que se cruzaba con ella, entre a la habitación y cerró las puertas con furia…si con furia, estaba extremadamente enojada con él y con ella misma. Después de estar varios minutos discutiendo de con ella misma iba a dirigirse al baño para calmarse un poco pero no pudo ya que un Invasor de ojos rojos y, a simple vista, desesperado entro a su habitación.

Hola y gracias por seguir leyendo… quiero que me digan si quieren un poco de amor juvenil entre Shippo y Rin, también quiero saber que les pareció este capitulo.

Estuve leyendo algunos cossovers y pensaba hacer uno, el próximo fin de semana tal vez lo suba será una mezcla de Inuyasha y Death Note…bueno eso estodo.

Algun review?

Asta pronto.

 **F.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! A pasado tiempo, gracias a dios que no me quede sin idea de que escribir para este capitulo pero algo se me ocurrió… gracias a dios algo se me ocurrió.

Muy bien comencemos.

 **CAPITULO 7:** "Peligro"

 **°° POV Sesshomaru °°**

Yako había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo luchaba, pero no realmente, por recuperarlo. Veo que vamos al cuarto de Kagome a una gran velocidad por suerte no hay ningún sirviente en ese momento por los pasillos para lograr ver mi estado. Nos acercamos a su puerta y la abrió de golpe.

 **-Kagome… tenemos que hablar.**

Bueno decirle eso con Yako tomando el control no fue bueno ya que recibimos una descarga de Reiki (bueno saben que al poder espiritual se lo llama asi para hacerlo mas corto), salimos volando pero chocamos contra las puertas puesto que estas se cerraron. Abrimos los ojos y la vemos con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor mientras nos miraba con miedo y… duda? De que estará dudando? **_*seguro duda en atacarnos, Idiota*_** me quedo un rato asimilando las cosas _'Dile quien eres y que no la lastimaras' ***Hmp***_ fue lo que recibí de respuesta.

 **-Miko no te haremos daño… -** vemos como relaja los hombros pero aun así nos mira con duda mientras nos levantamos muy despacio _'preséntate ahora'_ \- **soy Yako la bestia de este Sesshomaru.**

 **-** Quédate en donde estas, no confió totalmente en ti… Yako -dijo cuándo di unos pasos hacia ella me molesto el que no confiara pero al parecer a mi bestia le gusto que dijera su nombre porque saco una especie de ronroneo- Que quieres?

 **-Disculparme…por eso –** dijo Yako mientras desviamos la mirada a su mano ella la cubrió rápidamente tras su espalda y nos sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes ya sano –decía mientras se acercaba y desasía su campo de protección, quedo cerca de nosotros levanto su mano y acaricio nuestra mejilla con ojos arrepentidos- lamento haberte gritado, haber tenido por un momento miedo de ti y lamento haberte atacado hace un momento. Es mi culpa por haber entrado sin permiso y acercado a ti cuando sabía que estabas un poco descontrolado.

En blanco nos quedamos sin nada que decir y que pensar, solo apoyamos mas nuestra mejilla contra su mano disfrutando la caricia _'¿Ella se disculpó con nosotros?' ***Asi parece***_ ambos estábamos confundidos que pasaba por la cabeza de la Miko en ese momento **_*Valla, tal parece no servimos para disculparnos con ella*_** _'Tienes razón, es demasiado… pura' ***lo se, no nos cree un monstruo, se disculpa de algo que cualquiera haría en esa situación y nos da cariño…es tan… perfecta***_ comento mientras ronroneaba otra vez _'Y es completamente MIA' ***Nuestra***_ corrigió gruñéndome pero en ese momento recupere el control de mi cuerpo y mis ojos volvieron al dorado de siempre.

-Sesshomaru…? –la escuche preguntar abrí los ojos que en el momento que hablaba con mi bestia cerré erguí la cabeza desasiendo el contacto de su mano, ignore las mil y una quejas que me hacia Yako, la mire profundamente y asentí al fin. Sonrió nuevamente mientras bajaba la mano.

Retrocedí unos pasos nos quedamos un momentos mirándonos y desvié la mirada hacia la puerta vi que ella hacia lo mismo. Esperamos unos segundos y apareció.

-Mamá hay problemas…- el Kitsune entro todo alterado con una nota en sus manos- la aldea… la aldea está bajo ataque y son demasiados –desvió mi mirada del kitsune a la Miko y tenía el terror con el asombro pintado en la cara…

°° POV Normal °°

++ En la aldea temprano ese mismo día ++

Todo estaba tranquilo en la aldea todos extrañaban la presencia de Kagome especialmente dos, su mejor amiga Sango y su casi hermano Inuyasha, aunque ambos tenían a su pareja que estaban con ellos casi en todo momento no era lo mismo sin Kagome.

Paso el mediodía con bastante calma, algo que no era bueno para la anciana Kaede ya que miraba al horizonte con ojo crítico desde donde juntaba sus vegetales.

-Que sucede anciana? – pregunto el Hanyo peliplata que estaba sentado cerca de ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Inuyasha…-comenzó ella cerrando los ojos para poder pensar _'tengo un mal presentimiento'_ abrió nuevamente los ojos para dirigirse al Hanyo que está mirándola con ansias- algo está por suceder… algo realmente malo –finalizo para volver a ver a lo lejos.

-Khe! Así que tú también lo sientes, verdad anciana Kaede? –Decía Inuyasha con tono serio y un alerta- no me gusta para nada esta sensación –mencionaba mientras se levantaba listo para irse.

Kaede también se levantaba junto con la sesta de vegetales frescos- Es mejor estar alertas en todo momento y preparados para toda dificultad.

-Hay que avisarles a los otros, vamos anciana sube iremos más rápido si te llevo.

Y así se fueron a la cabaña donde Kaede vivía y todos se reunían para almorzar. Después de comer los niños de Sango se fueron a jugar para que los adultos quedaran a conversar.

-También lo pueden sentir verdad? –pregunto Mei que tenía un poco de nervios.

-Señora Kaede –hablo de tono serio el Monje Miroku- Que será lo que se avecina?

\- No lo se… pero es muy grave –hablo mientras removía las cenizas del fuego.

En ese momento Inuyasha se levantó de golpe y Mei lo siguió gruñendo. Todos los siguieron con sus respectivas armas, vieron a Inuyasha con Tessaiga desenfundada junto con Mie quien saco una guadaña de quien sabe dónde.

Pero antes de que alguien preguntara que estaba pasando observaron cómo desde el horizonte se aproximaba una enorme cantidad de Yokais (de esos como tenia Naraku).

-Prepárense, esto no va acabar pronto! –grito Inuyasha saltando hacia el frente.

-Levare a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro –dijo Kaede marchando hacia las cabañas de la aldea junto con su arco y flechas.

-La cubriremos, Sango lleva a los niños con la anciana Kaede y quédate con ellos –dijo Miroku preparando su báculos y pergaminos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sango para luego ir junto a el- no te dejare pelear solo! –reclamo enojada y preocupada.

-Ve Sango, hazme caso –dijo Miroku preparando una barrera- no hay tiempo y…- dejo lo que hacía para mirarla los ojos- avísale a la señorita Kagome, no podremos con esto solos.

-Khe! No digas tonterías Miroku esto será fácil –hablo altaneramente Inuyasha- solo necesitamos no caer.

-Sabes que no será suficiente… -respondió Miroku muy calmado- sabes que la necesitaremos a ella.

-Hmp!

-Pero como le avisaremos de esto –pregunto Mei acercándose a los muchachos.

-Yo sé cómo –hablo Sango- Shippo me dejo algo en caso de emergencia antes de irse.

 **~~Flash Back~~**

-Sango –llamo Shippo desde la cabaña- necesito darte algo.

Sango se dio la vuelta al escucharlo llamarla y se fue junto a él- que es Shippo? –pregunto una vez dentro de la cabaña. Él solo se limitó a darle una de sus ojos mágicas y un frasco pequeño vacío- par que es esto? –lo miro confundida.

-Si llegan a tener problemas en nuestra ausencia… -empezó arremangándose la manga de su traje para tomar el frasco vacío destaparlo y se lo puso debajo del brazo izquierdo- esto los ayudara –cuando termino de decir eso se hizo un corte en su brazo y dejo caer su sangre dentro del frasco- solo tienes que colocar una gota de mi sangre en el pergamino que quieras enviar y coloca la hoja encima de esa gota y lanza el pergamino hacia arriba entonces este desaparecerá con una bola de fuego y vendrá hacia mi –termino de explicar.

-Wow… eso es muy impresionante Shippo –lo mira asombrada y él solo le da una sonrisa altanera.

 **~~Fin de Flash Black~~**

-Y eso fue lo que paso… -termino de de contar Sango.

-Ya están mas cerca… -advirtió Inuyasha preparándose junto con Mei.

-Sango-san las niñas la están esperando –dijo Mei sin mirarla.

-Sango ve, por favor –dijo Miroku mientras l abrazaba y esta devolvía el abrazo- yo iré a buscarte, protege a nuestros hijos –y sin más para decir Sango salió del abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia sus hijos sin mirar atrás. Miroku solo fue capaz al igual que los Hanyo ahí presentes escuchar su pequeño susurro _"cuídese"._

Miroku la vio irse junto con sus hijos. Para luego mirar a los Yokai que se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea.

-Prepárense ya no falta mucho –desvió su vista hacia Mei y esta lo miro- no te separes mucho de mi, te necesito a mi lado-sonrió al verla sonrojarse, desviar l vista y asentir- por cierto de donde sacaste eso? –pregunto apuntando a su arma.

-Después te lo diré –lo decia mientras miraba su arma con cariño algo que Inuyasha no comprendio.

-Per- no pudo continuar porque tuvo que saltar hacia atrás escapando de un ataque- Que es eso?

-Parece una especie de lanza –dijo Miroku viendo el objeto que esquivo Inuyasha…

-Ya no hay tiempo muchachos, ya están aquí –dijo Mei posicionándose al lado de Inuyasha- y siento que no tendrán compasión… espero que Sango-san ya haya avisado a Kagome-san –murmuro lo ultimo para si misma.

-Por ahora solo estamos nosotros, yo te protegeré con mi vida –prometió Inuyasha mirando a Mei con amor y ella le envió una sonrisa.

Y en cuanto terminaron los Yokais atacaron todos a la vez…

 **++ en el bosque mas oscuro del oeste ++**

-Ya hiciste lo que te pedí –pregunto un hombre desde la sombra de un cuarto- espero que no me hallas fallado… _Kurai Tsuki-san_ –parándose de donde estaba riendo.

-Si ya lo hice y fue muy fácil convencer a esos monstruos con esas joyas llenas de poder maligno –dijo secamente- ya deben haber llegado a esa aldea pero… -se acerco un poco a ese hombre tras la sombras- porque quieres matar al hermano del perrito?

-Porque su sola existencia me molesta me hace recordar algo que no quiero –dijo saliendo a la luz.

-Algo? O más bien alguien? –dijo mirando al hombre al cual serbia, era muy bello era alto un poco mas que Sesshomaru tenía el cabello negro con reflejos plateados, su piel era blanca con un cuerpo muy bien formado con cicatrices en algunos lugares su rostro mostraba muy buenas fracciones y con sus hermosos ojos color verde pero opacados por la maldad.

Él se movió rápidamente y la agarró del cuello- no sigas o me olvidare que te necesito –advirtió apretando su cuello evitando que pudiera respirar, la soltó y cayo bruscamente al suelo dando bocanadas en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Él solo se alejó para agarrar un espejo que estaba fragmentado- encontraste la última pieza? –pregunto dándose la vuelta para verla ya recompuesta y levantada, la vio asentir y buscar ente su ropa.

-Aquí esta –dijo mientras lanzaba una bolsita de tela hacia él- lo encontré mientras volvía para aquí… estas seguro de querer utilizar esa cosa, recuerda que es de ese Hanyo araña, como se llamaba? –comento tratando de recordar el nombre de ese ser tan despreciable que trato de apoderarse de la perla de Shikon.

-Naraku –pronuncio el hombre mientras colocaba el ultimo fragmento del espejo- pero este espejo ya no lo controla el –viéndola con una sonrisa llena de maldad- esta vez seré yo quien lo controle –y el espejo se rodeó de energía maligna que despedía aquel hombre y el bello espejo blanco se empezó a cambiar de color, de un blanco puro a un azul negro- ahora me pertenece –reia mientras lo miraba.

-Que harás con el ahora? –pregunto acercándose para ver que reflejaba el espejo.

-Ver el espectáculo –rio.

En el espejo se reflejaba la batalla en la aldea, Inuyasha junto con Miroku estaban heridos pero aun podían pelear pero alguien llamo la atención a uno que miraba la escena, otra Hanyo peleando para salvar a Inuyasha y al moje…

Miraba con asombro y tristeza a la Hanyo que se veía ahí- quien es ella? –pregunto despacio pero demandante.

 _Kurai_ miro de reojo al hombre que no despegaba la vista de la Hanyo- es la pareja del hermano del perrito –contesto con una sonrisa malisiosa- me sorprende se parece algo a ti, no lo crees? –en un rápido movimiento logro esquivar el golpe se dirigía a ella mientras reia por lo bajo.

-Otra palabra y no te perdonare, entendiste _Kurai Tsuki –_ amenazo con voz ronca de furia y ella no tuvo mas opción que disculparse.

Coloco una rodilla en el suelo y una mano sobre su pecho- Disculpe mi insolencia… Amo –dijo con resignación.

Él se fue hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación llevándose el espejo no sin antes ordenarle- quiero que me la traigas ante mi dentro de tres días y no quiero fallas… comprendes –y sin decir mas salió de la habitación con solo un pensamiento en mente _'ella no debería estar viva… ella murió junto con su madre, no puede ser ella'_

-Como ordene… amo- fue lo único que escucho de parte de su sirviente, el único que le quedaba.

++ En la aldea ++

-Mei detrás de ti! –gritaba Inuyasha tratando de liberarse de los Yokais que lo tenían retenido.

-Jamas me ganaran con esos ataques tan débiles, preocupate por salir de ahí! –grito Mei desgarrando el pecho de un Yokai de gran tamaño que la ataco por detrás.

-Chicos si no les importa necesitare un poco de ayuda por aquí! –tambien gritaba Miroku que se había separado un poco de ellos.

-Hiraikotsu! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos en el momento que un boomerang gigante mataba a 5 yokais que atacaban al monje- Necesitan ayuda!

-Sango –dijeron los que estaban batallando.

-Khe! Que sucedió con los otros –pregunto Inuyasha, sinceramente aliviado de que haya llegado, después de haberse liberado de los yokais

-Ellos están bien- respondió mientas tomaba a Hiraikotsu en el aire- Kirara los cuidara bien además… no hara falta que siga allá.

-Porque lo dice? –pregunto Mei acercándose un poco tomando un respiro de la batalla.

Pero antes de que contestara una luz atravezo el lugar matando a mas de 20 yokais a la vez. _'Una flecha sagrada'_ pensaron todos al mismo tiempo al ver como se había detenido cerca de ellos.

-Esto quiere decir…

-Entonces la señorita…

-Este olor es de… comento Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

-Kagome regreso –dijo feliz Sango

Todos miraron el lugar donde provenía la flecha y la vieron ahí para con un traje de batalla parecido al de Sesshomaru pero de un color azul con detalles negros sin la armadura, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro- Me extrañaron –cometo ella mientras bajaba el arco- pero no vine sola.

Los demás la miraron con extrañeza, pero nadie pudo preguntar con quien vino porque vieron unas cabelleras una plateada y la otra naranja brillante junto con el sonido de unas espadas cortando carne. Miraron hacia el campo de batalla y vieron a Sesshomaru junto con un Shippo más crecido cada uno con una espada manchada de sangre.

-Como han estado? –comento Shippo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Creciste mas zorrito? –pregunto Inuyasha divertido.

-Claro bestia además se manejar la espada mejor que tu –presumió muy altanero.

-Que vergüenza me das Inuyasha no pudiste resolver esto sin ayuda –dijo Sesshomaru viendo por encima del hombro.

-Grrr… acaso quieres pelear, bastardo –gruño Inuyasha hacia Sesshomaru

-Vamos chicos no vinimos a pelear entre nosotros, hay que acabar con ellos –comento Kagome que apunto hacia todavía una multitud de Yokais que se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

-Arreglaremos esto mas tarde Sesshomaru –dijo Inuyasha preparando para lanzar su viento cortante.

-Hmp –fue lo ue recibió como respuesta.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo amiga –comento Sango lanzando su Hiraikotsu- pero hablaremos después de acabar con esto.

-También me da gusto verte Sango –pronuncio luego de lanzar otra flecha y crear un campo alrededor de Mei.

-Muchas gracias, Kagome-san –menciono Mei volviendo atacar con su guadaña a los Yokais.

Y asi la tarde paso matando todos los Yokais y cuando terminaron aún faltaba una hora para que el sol se ocultara por lo que decidieron darse un baño para poder hablar y luego descansar.

Mis disculpas a todos por este capitulo tan corto... pero como mensione al principio no se me ocurria que escribir y esto fue lo unico que me salio...

En el proximo aclarare algunas cosas que no quedaron claras..

Gracias por leer. Meresco algun reviews?

F.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno a pasado tiempo… sinceramente perdí mucha inspiración en esta historia pero muchas cosas pasaron y por fin se me dio que escribir por eso aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Les agradezco que lean y que comenten!

Comencemos…

 **CAPÍTULO 8:** **"Error"**

La aldea estaba en armonía, habían pasado una hora desde el ataque, los aldeanos limpiaban la zona para no atraer a los Yokais por el olor a sangre. En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede estaba los salvadores de la aldea descansando de tan ardua batalla.  
-Pensé que nunca acabarían -suspiro por quinta vez Kagome- como fue que tantos atacaran asi de repente? -pregunto más para sí misma que para los demás.  
Paso su mirada por todos en la cabaña algunos tenías cortadas, rasguños, golpes pero nada de gravedad excepto por un Hanyo peliplata que por un descuido un Yokai lo atravesó con sus garras a un costado de su abdomen después de la batalla limpiaron y vendaron sus heridas, todos estaban bien, miro hacia abajo y encontró a Shippo descansando en su regazo (Shippo aparentaba la edad de 13 años pero era un poco más alto que los niños humanos de esa edad) su cabeza estaba reposada en su regazo. Ella pasaba sus manos por su cabellos más largos y brillantes que antes, enredaba sus dedos en ellos y al parecer eso le gustaba ya que hacia un sonido muy tierno.  
En la cabaña solo faltaba una persona, o mejor dicho un Yokai Inu, que al parecer no quería estar cerca de tantas personas. Suspiro ante eso, ella no sabía que podría hacer para que él no sea tan orgulloso y retraído pero suponía que le costaría años.  
-Kagome -llamo suave Sango que estaba a su lado apoyada en Miroku- quiero hablar contigo.  
-Claro, que pasa?  
Sango se limitó a mirarla unos segundos para después desviar su vista a los que parecían descansar, los Hanyo que estaban al frente de ellas parecían estar durmiendo pero ella sabía que estaban atentos a la conversación en especial su esposo.  
-Pero que te parece si nos bañamos un poco en las termas para hablar más cómodas? -propuso ella de repente.  
Kagome estaba más que confusa pero la idea de limpiarse en unas termas no sonaba nada mal- Claro! -dijo entusiasmada- Mei -desvió su vista hacia la Hanyo que abrió sus ojos ante la mención de su nombre- te gustaría venir con nosotras? -pregunto con una sonrisa muy dulce.  
La Hanyo de enderezo en su lugar y también con una sonrisa- Me encantaría! -contesto.  
-Entonces está decidido!  
Las tres sonrieron y se dispusieron a preparar todo para ir a bañarse. Llevarían unos cambios de ropa y algo para secarse. Pero antes Kagome le hablo tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa para sacar a cabeza de Shippo de su regazo y no despertarlo.  
Salieron de la cabaña muy despacio y una vez fuera las recibió un cielo estrellado junto con una luna llena.  
-Que hermosa noche -comentaron al mismo tiempo lo cual les causo una leve risa a las tres.  
No dieron ni tres pasos cuando una voz las sobresalto.  
-Miko...  
Kagome reconoció la voz, le pertenecía a la persona que le robo el corazón sin proponérselo.  
-Sesshomaru -susurro ella para luego buscar a la persona con su vista.  
Lo vio salir del bosque con paso elegante y sin apuro. Su rostro siempre mostrando indiferencia a todo y todos, sus ojos fríos como el hielo sin mostrar algún sentir pero solo ella podía ver que en esos bellos ojos dorados habia sentimientos que estaban muy bien disfrazados.  
Él se limito a avanzar a ella sin perder cada fracción de ella. No queria que le pasara algo por ello cuando la sintio salir de la cabaña se dirigió hasta ella.  
-Adónde vas? -pregunto sin interés aparente.  
-Mmm? Solo voy a las aguas termales que no están muy lejos de aquí -respondió ella con simpleza- Porque?  
Solo la miro por un segundo para solo decir- Dentro de dos dias volveremos al castillo.  
Y sin mas para decir se dio vuelta para irse por donde vino.  
-De acuerdo -susurro viendo como desaparecía por la espesura del bosque. Suspiro audiblemente olvidando de que no se encontraba sola pero se dio cuenta tarde ya que al sentirlas detrás de ellas se dio vuelta y las vio con unas sonrisas satisfechas y picaras en sus rostros.  
Kagome se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a caminar rápido hacia las aguas termales.  
-Quiten esas sonrisas de sus rostro no pasó nada -se quejó Kagome mientras seguía avanzando.  
Sango y Mei la perseguían por detrás al mismo paso veloz. Solo en respuesta a la queja de Kagome hubo un par se risitas traviesas y se escuchó un bufido de parte de ella.  
Unos minutos de caminata y llegaron a las termas.  
-Llegamos! -festejaron las tres comenzando a dejar las cosas a un lado para desvestirse. Todas aun traian sus ropas de batalla que tenian unas manchas de sangre en algunas parte pero no tenian rasguños muy grandes.  
Sango se quitó su traje de exterminadora, Mei traía un traje parecido al de Inuyasha pero de color morado y mas de su talla. Kagome se quitaba su traje nuevo para poder lavarlo mañana.  
Las tres tocaron el agua para probar la temperatura, al sentir que esta bien se lanzaron sin contemplación alguna. Suspiraron al sentir el agua en su piel y sacar toda la tensión que había en sus cuerpos.  
-Que bien se siente -suspiro Kagome. Recibiendo suspiro de satisfacción de sus amigas- Y de que querías hablar Sango? -pregunto Kagome abriendo los ojos para mirarla. Seguida por Mei.  
Sango abrió los ojos y la miro para acercarse a ella- lo que sucedió todo este tiempo en el castillo de Sesshomaru por supuesto! -respondió como si fuera lo obvio.  
A Mei tenía una gota anime en su cabeza (^/^)u a causa de lo dicho por Sango, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad.  
-Eeh?... bueno... y-yo... -Kagome estaba muy nerviosa e incómoda por la pregunta y como la veía Sango- pues lo que sucedió fue... -Kagome no sabia que contarles y sin darse cuenta las palabras ya estaban fluyendo por su boca- Sesshomaru y yo nos besamos.  
Kagome estaba tan avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir que hundió media cabeza en el agua. Está de más decir que Sango al igual que Mei estaba sorprendido y con las bocas ligeramente abiertas.

-Cuéntanos que sucedió –Presiono de repente Sango- no dejes los detalles.

Mei se limitó a afirmar a lo dicho por Sango en forma de apoyo.

-Bueno… -comenzó Kagome toda roja- fue cuando yo estaba en uno de los jardines del castillo…

Kagome les conto de todo lo paso hasta el momento del beso, ellas comentaron mucho sobre como Sesshomaru trato de consolar a Kagome, y al final les dijo como se retiró para atender a la visita.

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso –termino Kagome con la cabeza baja muy sonrojada al pensar en ese beso.

-Amiga te felicito! Al parecer el Lord puede caer en tus encantos –dijo Sango saltando hacia ella y abrazarla.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Mei acercándose a ellas pero sin meterse en el abrazo aun no sabía si se llevaban así de bien.

-Me sorprende que tú hayas sido la que avanzara primero, pensé que dejarías que Sesshomaru lo hiciera –continuo Sango.

-Vamos chicas no es para tanto… -Kagome trataba de sacarse a Sango mientras seguía roja de la pena.

Ellas se relajaron de nuevo y Sango no se contuvo en preguntar otra cosa.

-Y que sucedió después? No pasó nada más?

Kagome estaba un poco insegura en contarles sobre lo que paso en el despacho de Sesshomaru, se quedó pensando un rato y se decidió en que si deberían saberlo después de todo ellas eran sus amigas además ambas la sacaran de la duda sobre su bestia **"Yako"**

-Bueno… después de la visita no fue tan bien que digamos… -empezó Insegura- les contare que paso pero quiero que me prometan que se quedaran tranquilas.

Las chicas se miraron para después mirar a Kagome de nuevo- lo prometemos –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Confió en ustedes –dijo Kagome antes de suspirar y comenzar.

Les conto de cómo después de que Sesshomaru se retiró ella fue con los niños y de cómo después de entrar e ir a la cocina sintieron el yoki de Sesshomaru elevarse hasta el punto de ser sofocante, hasta que llego a la parte donde ella se acercó a Sesshomaru y recibir un golpe en la mano.

-TE GOLPEO!? –preguntaron exaltadas acercándose más a Kagome.

-Si pero… -no pudo terminar pues Sango se adelantó.

-No lo vallas a defender Kagome! Que no se lo merece, si te pasaba algo peor!? –reclamaba Sango- como fue que se te ocurrió acercarte a él si sabias que estaba alterado!? -seguía preguntando muy furiosa.

-Kagome-san no debió acercársele fue muy peligroso y si perdía el control y la atacaba!? –Preguntaba Mei igual de preocupada.

Voy a matar al infeliz –proclamo Sango tratando de irse pero una mano la retuvo.

-No lo hagas! Fue un accidente y fue mi culpa! –Kagome tratando de no soltarla- además me prometiste que estarías tranquila! –y Sango dejo de forcejear para que la soltara- No me dejaron terminar.

Mei se quedó de pie fuera del agua pues ella ya se había salido para acompañar a Sango, pero al escuchar a Kagome se detuvo.

-Por favor déjenme terminar de contarles.

Las chicas volvieron las mismas posiciones de antes un poco calmadas. Kagome suspiro por alivio había detenido a las dos de hacer una locura.

-Vamos Kagome cuéntanos lo que sigue así lo valla a buscar –dijo Sango sin olvidar la idea de matar a Sesshomaru.

-Por favor continúe Kagome-san –dijo Mei casi pensando lo mismo que dijo Sango.

Ella volvió a suspirar- Bueno después de lo que paso, me corrió de su despacho… -vio como las dos fruncieron el ceño ante eso y escucharlas comentar cosas como _"después de lastimarte te corre, maldito"_ suspiro de nuevo para seguir- fui a mi habitación a tratar de tranquilizarme porque estaba muy, muy enojada…

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Había llegado a mi cuarto, ignoro a todo sirviente que se me cruzaba, entre a la habitación y cierro las puertas con furia…si con furia, estaba extremadamente enojada con él y con ella misma. Después de estar varios minutos discutiendo conmigo misma iba a dirigirse al baño para calmarme un poco pero no pude ya que un Invasor de ojos rojos y, a simple vista, desesperado entro en la habitación._

 _-Kagome… tenemos que hablar –dijo Sesshomaru acercándose._

 _No logro dar ni dos pasos ya que solté una gran cantidad de Reiki hacia él y salió despedido hacia atrás chocando con las puertas y al instante cree una barrera de protección en mí. Sesshomaru levanto la vista y seguía con los ojos rojos, se me quedo mirando un rato y se levantó._

 _-Miko no te haremos daño… –me dijo con esa voz ronca, 'bueno al menos no quiere hacerme daño' pensé y relaje los hombros pero no me deshice del campo de protección y todavía dudaba un poco de el- soy Yako la bestia de Sesshomaru._

 _Bueno eso me sorprendió, vi como daba algunos pasos hacia mi- Quédate donde estas, no confio totalmente en ti… Yako –al parecer le gusto que lo llamara así ya que, juro, escuche una especie de ronroneo pero no sabía que quería ahí asi que tuve que preguntar- Que quieres?_

 _-Disculparme… por eso-su mirada bajo a mi mano y la oculte de tras de mi._

 _Al principio casi me desmayo al escuchar salir de los labios de Sesshomaru la palabra "Disculparme" ya que nadie, nadie espera que alguna vez él se disculpe y después dirigir la mirada hacia la mano que golpeo me dio a entender que estaba siendo sincero. Y me puse feliz que diga eso solo por disculparse pero realmente fue mi culpa. Deshice el campo de fuerza mientras me acercaba a él con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _-No te preocupes ya sano- dije tratando de calmarlo, levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla mientras lo miro con ojos arrepentidos- lamento haberte gritado, haber tenido por un momento miedo de ti y lamento haberte atacado hace un momento. Es mi culpa por haber entrado sin permiso y acercado a ti cuando sabía que estabas un poco descontrolado._

 _Sabía que Inuyasha sufría mucho por el rechazo de las personas y más si es por miedo de él no quiero que sufra él también._ (aunque casi todo Japón lo odia pero no se lo dicen )

 _Lo veo cerrar los ojos y apoyarse más en mi mano, nos quedamos así unos momentos lo escucho ronronear de nuevo y un leve temblor._

 _-Sesshomaru…? -pregunto insegura pero cuando abrió los ojos vi los dorados que me encantan asintió con la cabeza afirmando que no me equivocaba. Se separó de mi mano y recupero su postura nos seguimos viendo a los ojos pero el los desvió hacia la puerta yo también lo hice para luego ver entras a Shippo con un pergamino en la mano y muy alterado diciendo que atacaban la aldea._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

Silencio, solo silencio cuando Kagome termino de contar. Realmente no tenían nada para decirle y eso asusto a Kagome.

-Chicas que le sucede? Dije algo malo? –pregunto al verlas pasmadas.

-Eh?... no claro que no… solo que… -intentaba hablar Mei pero no podía solo pensaba en lo que conto Kagome.

-Bueno… veras Kagome… es solo que… -comenzó Sango un poco desorientada- como explicarlo.

Mei y Sango se miraron un momento y después a miraron a ella sola para estallar en risa.

-Jajaja! No puedo creerlo como terminaste tu pidiendo disculpas cuando debió ser él jajajaa! –dijo Sango en risa.

-Jajaja… Kagome-san como término siendo usted la que se disculpara jajajaja y además darme cariño jajaja… como fue que termino así? Jajaja –decía Mei entre carcajadas junto con Sango.

Kagome solo se las quedo mirando con la boca abierta y muy avergonzada, que tenia de malo disculparse si de verdad había sido su culpa, se preguntaba.

-No lo jajaja puedo creer jajaja Kagome! –decía entre risa Sango, la cual trataba de tranquilizarse- y de verdad el no dijo nada? De verdad dejo que tu tomaras la culpa? –dando un suspiro mientras se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos por tanto reir.

Mei también se tranquilizó- realmente me sorprende que haya podido entablar una conversación con la bestia de un Yokai –dijo Mei viéndola sorprendida y un poco con humor por lo de hace un momento.

-Si Kagome, como lo pudiste lograr según me contaron cuando era niña fue que las bestias de los Yokais son su lado… primitivo –dijo Sango recordando.

-Pues no creo que sean tan malos… él no me hizo nada –murmuro Kagome para si.

-Lo poco que recuerdo de mi padre fue que me dijo que su bestia fue la que eligió a mi madre y después con el tiempo él acepto lo que sentía –comento con la mirada perdida.

Kagome y Sango se la quedaron mirando tratando de conocer más a Mei y su pasado pues como es una Hanyo no pudo ser bonito. Mei al no escuchar palabras de parte de ellas y sus miradas en ella levanto la mirada hacia ellas solo para ponerse nerviosa cada segundo que pasaba así que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Qué ocurre? Dije algo malo? –pregunto con voz baja. Y al parecer las saco de sus pensamientos con esas preguntas.

-Eh? No, no hiciste nada malo, solo… -Kagome no sabía cómo preguntar sin parecer una fisgona- solo quería saber que paso con tu familia y contigo todo este tiempo.

-Si, en realidad todos queremos saber que paso –apoyo Sango- pero si no lo quieres hacer te entendemos.

Mei suspiro, ella sabía que tenía que contarles que paso con ella e Inuyasha también quería saber sobre su familia pues también él me conto que paso con la suya.

-Lo se, si les diré pero no hoy mañana –dijo desviando la miradas de ellas- cuando estemos más descansados por ahora no.

-Te entendemos –dijo Sango- creo que deberíamos salir ya, los muchachos se preocuparan.

-Tienes razón, ya es hora para que regresemos –continuo Kagome.

Las tres salieron del agua para secarse y vestirse cada una con una yukata de diferente color, Kagome llevaba una de color rosado suave, Sango una verde claro y Mei una roja. Las chicas empezaron a recoger sus trajes y empezaron a conversar de nuevo.

-Mei, quien te dio ese traje? –pregunto Sango curiosa.

Mei miro su traje con cariño- Es un recuerdo de mi padre el único que tengo aparte de esto –dijo sacando una especie de listón, las chicas la miraban sin entender ella les sonrió- Observen –dijo para luego hacerse un pequeño corte, pasar su sangre sobre este y dejar a las chicas boquiabiertas al ver que se transformó en una guadaña- Ven.

-Mei eso es sorprendente –alabo Kagome ante su sorpresa.

-Wow, este es un modo muy eficiente de esconder un arma así –dijo Sango.

-Lo se y lo bueno es que solo funciona si es mi sangre o la de mi padre –comento Mei con una sonrisa al impresionar a sus amigas para luego decir una palabra y que esta volviera hacer ese listón y colocárselo en el cabello- es su mejor regalo.

-También lo creo –apoyo Kagome- y tu traje es algo parecido al de Inuyasha, verdad?

-Eh bueno podría decirse, el traje de Inuyasha fue hecha con las ratas de fuego pero el mío no –Mei no sabía de qué era su traje nunca lo supo- realmente no sé de qué está hecho pero es más resistente que las telas comunes.

-Bueno en algún momento lo sabrás –dijo Sango y luego miro a Kagome quien estaba doblando un poco su traje nuevo- por cierto Kagome, quien te dio ese traje porque jamás lo vi, acaso fue Sesshomaru? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… si él fue quien me lo dio –dijo mientras lo apretaba hacia ella y una sonrisa muy tierna llena de cariño se formaba en su rostro.

Sango y Mei la observaron si ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru.

-Cuando te lo dio? –pregunto Mei para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Eh? Pues… antes de venir hacia aquí –dijo mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Acaso ya lo tenía preparado? –Sango

-Asi parece… -dijo Kagome recordando cómo se lo entrego.

 **~Flash Back~**

 _Después de que entrara y decir que la aldea estaba en peligro Kagome empezó a alterarse._

 _-Debemos ir allí enseguida –dijo empezando a buscar su arco y flechas._

 _-Espera –Sesshomaru hablo para salir un momento de la habitación dejando a Kagome revolviendo su cuarto en busca de su traje de sacerdotisa, ella realmente no le dio mucho caso a Sesshomaru._

 _Sesshomaru volvió a la habitación para verla con su traje de sacerdotisa lista para irse pero él tenía otra cosa en mente._

 _-Ten, póntelo y nos iremos –dijo sin nada más para decirle la vio abrir la boca para replicar pero se lo impidió- hazlo, Kitsune –ahora se dirigió hasta Shippo que había sacado unos objetos de sus ropas- ven conmigo._

 _Shippo no estaba seguro pero lo siguió afuera de la habitación de Kagome la cual se quedó viendo la bolsa._

 _Una vez que ellos salieron Kagome se apresuró a ver qué era lo que le dio para ponerse, ella no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa saliera de su boca al ver el hermoso traje que le dio._

 _Escucho la puerta abrirse y se giró al ver quien entro y encontró a una Yokai que se volvió una amiga, Sakura, ella era su dama de compañía peo con el tiempo ambas se volvieron amigas._

 _-Sakura, que haces aquí? –pregunto Kagome sacando el traje de donde estaba guardada._

 _-La vine a ayudar a vestirse, Kagome-san –dijo sonriendo y yendo hacia ella- es un muy bonito traje, si me permite –comento ella levantando el traje- debemos apresurarnos, no lo cree?_

 _-Es verdad! Tengo que darme prisa! –Kagome empezó a desvestir apresurada._

 _No tardaron mucho ahora Kagome llevaba el cabello recogido para que no le estorbe y salió del cuarto vestida para encontrarse con un Shippo con una nueva vestimenta y una espada._

 _-Es hora de irnos –dijo Sesshomaru después de un rato viendo a Kagome- no hay tiempo que perder._

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

-Ya llegamos! –anuncio Mei sonriendo al ver que solo faltaban unos metros antes de llegar a la aldea- Bueno fue un buen baño y una buena charla con ustedes.

-Y habrán más Mei –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y Sango la apoyo asintiendo con la misma sonrisa.

Mei se sintió muy bien al escuchar aquello _'Ya no estaré sola'_ pensó sonriendo hacia ellas.

-Bueno que bien que todo sale bien, más para alguien –dijo sango picara sonriendo hacia Kagome a la cual las mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sango basta! -se quejó Kagome ante las contantes insinuaciones de su mejor amiga.

-Pero Kagome-san se nota que le está yendo muy bien con él –dijo Mei entrando en más confianza con ellas.

-Mei tú también –dijo con fingida decepción para luego suspirar y sonreír tomando de nuevo paso a la aldea.

Mei y Sango se miraron les gustaba molestar de vez en cuando a Kagome y la siguieron cada una al lado de ella.

-De verdad lo quieres mucho, verdad? Sesshomaru es afortunado –dijo Sango pero ya no para molestarla.

-Te equivocas Sango no lo quiero –dijo sorprendiendo bastante a las chicas quienes se congelaron al escuchar eso y sus mirados demostraban cuan aturdidas se encontraban ante la declaración- que les pasa? –pregunto Kagome al ver sus caras.

-No lo quieres? Pero entonces..? –Sango no sabía que pensar.

-Kagome-san, como que no lo quiere pero si usted…? –Mei también se encontraba muy confundida igual o más que Sango.

Kagome suspiro, las vio y con una sonrisa en su rostro- No lo quiero… yo- no pudo continuar pues sintió una presencia alejarse a gran velocidad, no le dio mucha importancia así que siguió con lo que iba a decir- no lo quiero, yo lo AMO con todo mi ser –termino diciendo con una sonrisa muy brillante.

Sango y Mei pudieron respirar con tranquilidad al escuchar aquella declaración, casi les agarra un infarto al escucharla decirle que no lo quería.

-Amiga casi me das un susto –dijo Sango suspirando al igual que Mei para luego mirarla y sonreír- me alegra que hallaras a alguien a quien quieras de esa manera y te corresponda.

-Sango-san tiene razón Kagome-san, usted y él siempre estuvieron destinados –finalizo Mei al ver como a Kagome le caían lágrimas de felicidad.

Las nunca se dieron cuenta que alguien las había estado siguiendo pero no se quedó para escuchar todo hasta el final.

 **°° POV Sesshomaru °°**

Había seguido a Kagome desde que salió de la aldea junto con sus amigas, oculte mi presencia y reprimí mi yoki así no me descubran. Las había escuchado hablar todo el tiempo sobre lo que paso en el castillo y descubrí lo que ella pensaba sobre el beso.

-' _Si le gusto'_ pensó emocionado al saber eso **_*claro que le gusto y de seguro quiere más*_** contesto Yako metiéndose en sus pensamientos _'cállate, quiero saber que más dice'._

Escuche como se alteraron al saber lo que paso en mi despacho realmente me dolió saber que ella se asustó de mí hasta cierto punto apoyo a la exterminadora en la idea de matarme por lo que le hice a ella. Las seguía escuchando después que logro tranquilizarlas y les dijo que ella se había disculpado con él sus amigas estallaron en risa. Yako también lo hizo y yo solo mostré una leve sonrisa.

 ** _*Escuchaste lo que dijo jajaja nuestra Miko si que es especial*_** siguió riéndose Yako _'Lo se ella no quería dañarnos'_ dije cerrando los ojos **_*Si incluso después de que TU la latinaste*_** remarco que era mi culpa _'cállate que no fue todo mi culpa'_ dejaron de discutir al escucharlas hablar.

Había tomado interés por lo que dijo la compañera de Inuyasha, si bien a él le paso algo parecido, Yako eligió a Kagome como nuestra futura compañera, me negaba al principio pero después lo acepte.

Las cosas se habían calmado dentro de las termas y todas decidieron que era hora de salir y en el momento que se cambiaron recién me di el lujo de darme la vuelta para poder verlas. Las vi y escuche conversar sobre sus vestimentas. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el arma de la Hanyo - _'eso si sería útil… pero tengo la certeza de haberlo visto antes-'_ pensaba tratando de recordar **_*deja de buscar, si lo vimos una vez pero ahora importa Kagome… se están moviendo*_** dijo Yako y me puse a perseguirlas.

Se pusieron charlar otra vez de que lo harían de nuevo y que las cosas salían bien todo con burla hacia Kagome, lo que no me gustó mucho pero eran amigas y se hacen broma entre ellas. El ambiente era muy cálido a su alrededor pero después que la exterminadora insinuara que Kagome me quiere mucho y que soy muy afortunado, me puse muy contento y espere una afirmación de Kagome pero no, no fue asi. _"No lo quiero"_ esas palabras resonaron muy fuerte en mi mente.

- _'No me quiere!'_ –y por primera vez algo en mi pecho dolió. Dolió mas que cuando creí que perdería a Rin. **_*Oye cálmate, esto tiene una explicación escuchemos todo lo que dice*_** trato Yako de aclarar mi mente aunque lo escuche algo dolido y confuso.

Le puse la atención a la conversación y al parecer sus amigas también estaban confundidas. Pero cuando se les volvió para contestar sus preguntas ella sonrió por lo que pensé que era una broma pero _"No lo quiero"_ esas palabras salieron de nuevo. Ya no quería escuchar más por lo que me aleje del lugar a toda velocidad.

- _'No me quiere! –_ pense en eso una y otra vez en el camino. Llegue a un lugar y empezaron a acercarse presencias hostiles hacia mi, no quise que se fueran asi que no libere mi yoki tal vez matar me haga calmarme. Estuve eliminando a todo lo que se me acercara pero no por mucho tiempo solo 10 minutos.

- _'Por qué!? Porque no me quiere!? –_ me preguntaba una y otra vez ya sentado bajo un árbol **_*Cálmate! No lo se y tu tampoco, de nada sirve que nos tortures*_** me dijo con fastidio y enojo _'Pero la escuchaste! No me quiere!_ Conteste con sus mismos tonos **_*Pero por eso la cortejamos, no!? Para que ella se enamore de nosotros, no es asi!?*_** ya menos fastidiado **_*Tu fuiste de la idea! Tenemos que ser atentos con ella, tal vez asi funcione!*_** _'Se que tenemos que intentarlo, pero no podemos ser tan evidentes en el castillo' ***A mi no me importa que se enteren que cortejo a nuestra Miko***_ contesto restándole importancia **_*De cualquier forma cuando la tomemos de compañera se enteraran o quieres que la serpiente General que tienes se la quede?*_** gruño furioso _'Primero muerto a que eso pase'_ rugi ante tal absurda idea _'Por ahora hay que volver a la aldea'_ dije mas calmado **_*Entonces que estas esperando*_**. Y me puse en marcha hasta la aldea.

 **°° POV Normal °°**

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede solo quedaron Shippo, Mei y Kagome las cuales se durmieron al poco tiempo de volver, Sango y Miroku se fueron a su cabaña donde se encontraban sus hijos descansando. E Inuyasha estaba afuera a la espera de su "querido" hermano Sesshomaru pero no espero mucho ya que lo vio salir del bosque.

-Hasta que llegas –reclamo Inuyasha bajando del árbol donde se encontraba descansando para luego sentarse en el suelo- Quiero hablar contigo –dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos.

Sesshomaru se encontraba a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba Inuyasha al principio no le tomo importancia pero cuando dijo que quería hablar con él si le sorprendió. Levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Khe! Créeme si no fuera importante ni te dirigiría la palabra –aclaro ladeando el rostro pero sin dejar de verlo.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar a su dirección acortando la distancia y se sentó a un costado izquierdo de Inuyasha el cual lo miro de reojo sintiéndose un poco incómodo por la cercanía asi que se alejó un poco. Inuyasha se sintió un poco cohibido por tener que hablar con él ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo asi de cerca sin estar peleando y discutiendo, se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo hablar

-Habla –ordeno Sesshomaru aliviado de que haya alejado un poco- no tengo tiempo –dijo viéndolo también de reojo aunque él se encontraba ansioso de estar así con Inuyasha.

-No me des órdenes, además no tienes nada que hacer si te quedaras aquí dos días –rebatió y sintiéndose victorioso al verlo desviar la vista con su usual "Hmp". Inuyasha suspiro antes de continuar hablando ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría- Sé que… sé que perseguías a las chicas y también que te fuiste antes de que Kagome terminara de hablar –hablo siempre viendo la cara de su hermano.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido pero frunció el ceño y lo miro enojado- Como lo sabes? –pregunto apretando los dientes.

-Oye cálmate! –pidió moviéndose un poco inquieto y bajando un poco las orejas- Lo se porque yo las estuve esperando en el camino cuando se tardaron y sentí como te alejabas del lugar sin terminar de escuchar todo –dijo rápido para que se calmara y al parecer funciono porque volvió a poner cara de nada así que suspiro para seguir- cometiste un error al irte sin escuchar –dijo mirando hacia la cabaña _'Se que Kagome te lo dirá en algún momento'._

-Inuyasha –hablo Sesshomaru trayendo la atención de Inuyasha quien se puso nervioso y se notó ya que sus orejas se movían sin parar y Sesshomaru, aunque no se vio, él estaba atento a las orejas de Inuyasha- no le digas –dijo volviendo al tema.

-Eh?...bueno… -dijo muy poco convencido de hacerlo pero tal vez decirlo empeoraría las cosas- De acuerdo –accedió al final. Miro a Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta que él no le estaba poniendo atención mas bien miraba algo en su cabeza _'Que estará mir-'_ no puedo terminar su pensamiento porque se dio cuenta que era lo que miraba _'Mis orejas!'_ se dijo alarmado pero el enterarse solo empeoro el movimiento de estas.

Sesshomaru no entendía por qué no podía dejar de mirar esas orejas, a simple vistas suaves, Rin le había mencionado sobre las orejas pero no le interesaba, hasta ahora. Yako también se interesó por las orejas a tal punto que quería tocarlas pero Sesshomaru se reusaba. Al principio solo las veía moverse de vez en cuando pero ahora estas parecían alteradas levanto su mano inconscientemente pero antes de siquiera acercarse la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo y las orejas también se detuvieron.

-Ni se te ocurra Sesshomaru –advirtió- porque si no perderás un brazo de nuevo –amenazo saltando hacia la rama del árbol.

El susodicho se quedó quieto, retrajo su mano y se levantó para ver a Inuyasha viéndolo desde la rama frunciendo el ceño- come te atreves a amenazarme hibrido –realmente no tenía como excusarse así que solo le dio una mirada aterradora y se alejó del lugar para volver al amanecer.

 **++ En el bosque más oscuro del Oeste ++**

Se ve a un hombre durmiendo en un claro bajo un árbol, su cabellera negra estaba suelta y esparcida por el constante movimiento del sujeto. _Kurai Tsuki_ se acercó a ver a su amo, el cual parecía tener una pesadilla.

-Otra vez… nunca dejara de tener el mismo sueño –susurro muy despacio para no despertarlo- Quien hubiera pensado que la persona que más querías matara a tu familia y que casi te mata a ti…

-No lo hagas… -dijo el hombre entre sueños, su murmullo era lastimero y suplicante.

 _Kurai_ se acercó y se sentó a su lado, estiro su mano y le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza a modo de consuelo. Ella sentía la tristeza de su amo- Tienes que olvidarlo… Reiga.

Pero su pedido se lo llevo el viento por lo débil de su tono. Ella suspiro después de alejarse y salir del lugar a planear como secuestrar a la Hanyo, lo último que escucho fue un claro murmullo lleno de desesperación "Detente… Sesshomaru"

(En la pesadilla de Reiga)

 _Una cabaña alejada de la aldea, que está en llamas, está totalmente destrozada y un camino de sangre conducía al bosque. Reiga la sigue con desesperación y llega a tiempo antes de que mataran a su compañera e hija. Ve hacia el atacante y realmente le dolió saber quién era aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderle._

 _-Porque lo haces... Sesshomaru?_

 _El joven peliplata con traje azul estaba parado a unos pocos metros con la mirada rellana de ira- Porque me traicionaste… al igual que mi padre…al meterte con una humana –dijo materializando un látigo venenoso avanzando lenta pero amenazante._

 _Reiga tomo a su compañera lastimada quien mantenía a su hija asustada en brazos y se dispuso a huir del lugar, pero no podía contestar las preguntas que ella le hacía, sentía como Sesshomaru se aceraba cada vez más y tomo una decisión. Se detuvo dejo a su compañera de pie y la abrazo con ternura- Él es Sesshomaru, te dije que él es como un hijo para mí, **mi perrito** –comenzó mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba directo a los ojos- pero el odia a los humanos y Hanyo por que su padre murió protegiendo a su mujer humana y su hijo quien recién había nacido… -no pudo continuar porque las tomo y salto hacia un costado evitando un el ataque de unas garras._

 _-Y tu cometiste el mismo error que mi padre y tomaste el mismo destino–dijo mientras se reincorporaba._

 _No demostró el miedo que sentía saco algo de su armadura y la ato en la muñeca de su hija- esto podrá protegerte cuando lo necesites –murmuro acariciando su cabeza, su pequeña cachorra tenia la apariencia de una niña de 5 años, y miro a su compañera quien estaba llena de miedo y preocupación- corre y no te detengas por nada del mundo, cuida de nuestra hija… te amo –termino diciendo para besarla y empujarla mientras desenvainaba su espada y protegerla del látigo venenoso._

 _-Me repugnas –dijo Sesshomaru con todo el asco que pudo. Agito otra vez su látigo contra Reiga y trato de atacar a la humana que escapaba con la Hanyo- no importa la encontrare y la matare –menciono evitando un ataque._

 _-No lo permitiré! –grito Reiga volviendo atacar con fuerza pero fue evadido, se detuvo para protegerse de las garras de Sesshomaru pero se distrajo al escuchar a su hija gritar y fue por ese momento de distracción que permitió al otro clavar sus garras un poco más debajo de donde se encontraba el corazón. Sesshomaru saco sus garras sin demora e alejarse antes de ser dañado por la espada. Reiga sentía la sangre llenar su boca debido al daño su cuerpo tenia varias cortadas profundas causada por las garras. De nuevo se descuidó y recibió una fuerte patada que lo mando volando directo hacia un árbol grito de dolor._

 _-Esto lo causaste tu –dijo el joven peliplata- y pensar que tu nunca lo harías, que nunca me traicionarías… -dijo mostrando un expresión de decepción y tristeza pero la cambio rápidamente a una de completa ira- ya no te necesito conmigo, ya no eres nadie para mi –dijo dándose la vuelta y lleno hacia la dirección donde escapo la mujer humana y su hija._

 _-No lo hagas… -pidió débilmente levantando el brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, la vista se le estaba volviendo borrosa por la pérdida de sangre y su cuerpo ya le pesaba._

 _Sesshomaru se detuvo y lo miro de reojo- No tengo porque escucharte… las matare –contesto volviendo a caminar sin apuros ya que podía encontrarlas por el aroma- y no me arrepentiré._

 _Reiga lo vio adentrarse en el bosque y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban logro gritar- Detente… Sesshomaru!_

 _Y todo se tornó negro._

(Fin de la pesadilla)

Despertó de golpe y sentándose rápidamente, miro a su alrededor respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmarse. Tomo mucho aire y lo dejo ir, repitió este proceso varias veces hasta que se tranquilizó. Miro hacia el cielo nocturno, el cual ya estaba tornándose anaranjado, y cerró los ojos recordando a su compañera, la mujer humana la cual se volvió una necesidad para él y a su pequeña cachorra.

-Lo siento, no pude protegerlas… Yuki…-susurro con pura tristeza en su voz- pero las vengare cueste lo que cueste –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del bosque- Esto recién empieza, mi perrito… -formando una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

Y aquí termina el capítulo, lo sé lo sé, no es lo que esperaban pero tengo mis dudas de como continuar con esto. Por cierto aclaro lo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, mi hermana me presiono mucho para poner a estos dos juntos y conviviendo sin pelear, si se que Sesshomaru se vio algo…raro? Por las orejas de Inuyasha pero a ella le pareció divertido asi que lo puse. Respecto al enemigo recientemente reconocido como **Reiga** (me costó mucho decidir un nombre para este personaje), ya se habrán dado cuenta la conexión entre él y Mei. Por cierto se me ocurrió una gran idea por la pregunta de que si Kagome volverá a su época (la respuesta a la pregunta todavía ni yo lo se), en mi idea, Que les parece si alguien cruza el pozo? Quiero su opinión al respecto!

GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN ESTO! NOS VEMOS (^0^)/!

 **F.**


	9. Chapter 9

A pasado tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio tampoco a casa pero este lugar tiene ventajas aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frio…jeje okno, lo siento es que estaba escuchando justo ese tema y jeje…Bueno me tarde un poco _(bastante la verdad)_ pero aquí está el capítulo 9, espero que les guste aunque se que no es lo que esperaban. Al final del capítulo les voy hacer una pregunta y quiero sus opiniones sobre eso pero por ahora…

 **DISCULPEN** : No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o pensar en que poner por el tema de las nuevas materias que tengo y la beca que pedi y no consegui, no se si voy a actualizar muy seguido, les aviso a todos los que leen esta historia que me disculpen! Por culpa de mis estudios voy a tener que adelantar todos para terminar esta historia ya que ni me gusta dejar algo a medias, pero me voy a saltar algunas cosas que quería poner. Van a ver algunos enfrentamientos pero serán rápidamente solucionados, Lo lamento si querían mas acción pero no va a poder ser.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!** Intento de lemon…es mi primera vez que escribo lemon asi que no esperen mucho!

Bueno eso seria todo.

Comencemos…

 **Capítulo 9: "…Reiga"**

"Un hermoso InuYokai, de cabellos largos color negro con reflejos plateados y ojos verdes claros, y pequeñas marcas irregulares en sus mejillas caminaba de noche por un bosque alejados de su territorio, alejado de su joven amo. Iba metido en sus pensamientos y discusiones con su bestia interna.

 _***Cuanto crees que los humanos vivan en el oeste?***_ pregunto su bestia Kemma **_*Ya sabes, porque ellos son los del pueblo de esa princesa humana, no creo que él los acepte mucho tiempo más*_** se escuchó un suspiro por parte del Yokai _'No lo sé'_ respondió luego de unos minutos _'Tal vez tengas razón y no duren mucho en el Oeste'_.  Camino por un rato más internándose más en el bosque, aunque había una aldea humana cerca la cual detecto hace unos minutos atrás **_*No creo que le agrade que traigamos olor humano, deberíamos alejarnos*_ ** aconsejo Kemma _'Lo sé pero mientras no esté en contacto con uno no me quedara impregnado su olor'_ le comento a su bestia con cansancio.

Camino unos metros más pero se detuvo de repente, aspiro con fuerza el aire y su bestia ronroneo al tiempo que se agitaba **_*Vamos, corre!*_** ordeno. De acuerdo con su bestia se guio por el atrayente aroma pero mientras más se acercaba olía a sangre humana y parecía que se acercaba hacia él. Escucho un leve quejido. Se acercó, aunque había poca luz en ese lugar, él pudo ver con claridad como una humana estaba jadeando en el suelo, olio un poco y se dio cuenta que de ella salía el aroma que su bestia, y a él, le gustaba. La vio con más detenimiento para notar como estaba herida y tenía una cortada un poco profunda en su brazo y rasgaduras en partes de su vestimenta.

Estaba por dar un paso hacia ella pero un Yokai salió detrás de ella con intensión de atacarla. De un rápido movimiento partió al Yokai a la mitad con sus garras, se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes oscuros muy profundos que lo miraban con… alivio?.

Se quedó un rato contemplando a la humana, ella era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo de color marrón muy claro, tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido, tal vez tenga unos 17 años, debería estar casada y con hijos, inhalo más su aroma disimuladamente y _'todavía es pura'_. Era raro, ya que no se podía encontrar a una humana pura a esa edad.

-Disculpe… eh… Muchas gracias.

La voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos- Nmm… de nada –su voz como su rostro mostraban indiferencia pero realmente el Inu no sabía que debería hacer ahora, ella es la que despedía tan fascinante aroma pero su bestia gruñía en que la tome pero no podía hacerlo **él** se enojaría si descubría que tomo a una humana… ' Espera un segundo, acaso si quiero estar con la humana' ***Por supuesto*** \- Te curare –dijo ignorando a su bestia.

-Eh, no no, no es necesario –dijo un poco avergonzada- solo tengo que volver… auch! –al momento de tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor en el tobillo, se lo torció- Duele…

El Inu no podía dejarla ahí, suspiro sabiendo que tenía que acercarse a la aldea humana- No te muevas –la levanto en estilo de novia y la apretó contra si comenzando a caminar en dirección a la aldea. Su bestia ronroneo al tenerla en brazos.

-Usted ronroneo? Acaso es un gato? –Pregunto inocente pero parece que no era su intención ya que se puso roja de la vergüenza y sus ojos reflejaban temor- Lo siento mucho… es que… yo… lo lamento.

Sonrio levemente al ver lo inocente que era _***Que linda es nuestra humana*** 'Nuestra?! Desde cuando es nuestra?' _gruñí con enojo hacia mi bestia.

-Disculpe…

La voz de ella me saco de mis pensamientos- No soy un gato, soy un InuYokai –la veo poner una expresión de asombro, pero no mostro miedo solo asombro- Como te llamas humana?

Ella iba a contestar pero la herida de su brazo seguía sangrando y se alteró al ver que mancho un poco la ropa del Inu- Lo lamento! En serio, perdóneme!

-No te preocupes –dije mientras la sentaba en las raíces de un árbol- Dame tu brazo –ella lo hace de inmediato, miró fijamente la herida y la acerco hacia mi boca para lamerla. El sabor de su sangre era tan dulce que no quería dejar de probarla así que descaradamente seguí lamiendo la herida ignorando las mil y una preguntas que me hacia la humana alterada y avergonzada tratando de zafarse.

El lamio mas arriba viendo que había una cortada en su hombro. Escucho como libera un pequeño gemido y su olor empezaba a cambiar, estaba excitada. La miro de reojo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado dejando su cuello expuesto. Ella solo lograba que sea más difícil controlar a su bestia, la cual rugía en que la tomara.

-Listo –aviso para que se calmara, y el también, abre los ojos y ve su brazo está totalmente curado.

-Muchas Gracias! Mi señor Muchas gracias! –dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Mientras él estaba asombrado, y porque mentir? satisfecho, al que ella le haiga dicho _"Mi señor" ***Ella será nuestra compañera!*** _ sentencio su bestia a lo cual me negué rotundamente _ 'acaso no te acuerdas quien es nuestro amo?' _pregunto un poco alterado al escuchar la decisión de su bestia _***No me interesa lo que diga el cachorro, ella será nuestra compañera, vamos márcala!*** 'No lo hare!'_

-Mi señor? Ya estamos cerca de la aldea? –pregunto luego de un rato inspeccionando su brazo sin saber la batalla en la mente del Inu frente a ella.

-Si solo falta unos minutos para llegar a la aldea, quieta –dijo ignorando completamente a su bestia y a sus absurdos reclamos, la volvió a tomar en brazos para ponerse en marcha hasta la aldea. El silencio en el que se encontraban era incomodo, al parecer ella no quería decir nada o no sabía que decir, así que el Inu hablo primero- Por que estabas en el bosque de noche? –aunque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, realmente quería saber que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno… Salí a buscar leña para hacer una cena muy especial… -ella me veía mientras hablaba, le lanzó una mirada de reojo para que continuara, aunque eso de "cena especial" no le cayó bien- como mis padres ya no son tan jóvenes, me mandaron a mi hasta que todo en la cabaña estuviera listo para recibir a la familia que vendría… -se quedó callada un rato mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Para que esa familia que iba a tu cabaña? –sonó algo seco y demandante lo que logro ponerla nerviosa.

-Como hoy cumplo 17 años, mis padres decidieron que ya era momento de casarme y la cena de esta noche era para recibir a mi prometido y su familia –dijo con tristeza muy notable.

-Acaso no quieres comprometerte con ese humano? –le pregunte con rabia al saber que la comprometerían _***Mataremos a cualquiera que le ponga una mano encima!*** _ rugió mi bestia.

-No, no quiero –dijo sin notar la rabia de la pregunta, el dejo su rabia de lado para escucharla, me detuve y la mire. Tenía los ojos aguados pereciere que estaba a punto de llorar- Me quieren comprometer con alguien a quien no he visto nunca y aunque me negué ellos no me escucharon. Desde niña siempre quise casarme con la persona que amara pero mis padres no me dejaran esperar más tiempo –finalizo con la voz quebrada y tratando de no llorar pero sin lograrlo.

El Inu solo la pudo abrazar más contra él y ronronear para calmarla. Él y su bestia estaban triste al oírla y con mucho enojo al saber que la obligaban _ 'No lo permitiré' ***Ella nos pertenece, ella es…* 'Nuestra'**._

Su bestia por fin tomo el control del cuerpo, le soltó las piernas y la tomo de la cintura, ella envolvió sus brazos por su cuello enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y él la dejo hacer.

- **No dejare que te entreguen a ese humano** –hablo, ella se dio cuenta que se escuchaba diferente, sollozando levanto su mirada y encontró, a los antes ojos verdes, a unos rojos como la sangre- **Tu me perteneces.**

-Qu—

Pero antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta se escucharon gritos a lo lejos, vio como unas ancorcas se acercaban al lugar. El Yokai que la tenía en brazos la apretó más a él mientras gruñía, detecto a dos mujeres y 3 hombres. Cuando llegaron a verlos se acercaron y todos se horrorizaron al ver al Yokai.

-Yuki! Estas bien?! –pregunto una mujer, la cual debería ser su madre después un hombre la coloco detrás de el- Hija!

-Mamá, Papá! –dijo con alegría pero al momento de querer ir con ellos vio que había unos extraños y un joven de su edad 'Él debe ser mi prometido y su familia' salió de sus pensamientos cuando la bajaron con cuidado al suelo, ya no le dolía tanto el tobillo asi que se pudo parar bien susurro un pequeño gracias y cuando hizo el ademan de ir con su familia la agarraron por la cintura- Mi señor, que ocurre?

Ella se olvidó que el que estaba con ella era un Yokai pero al momento de volver su mirada a sus ojos rojos se dio cuenta, desvió rápidamente su mirada a su familia todos estaban aterrorizados, intento hablar pero alguien le ganó.

- **Ella me pertenece, no se la darán a nadie y si no me obedecen los matare!** –rugió el Yokai todavía con los ojos rojos. A los humanos presentes entraron en pánico al escuchar esa voz tan ronca y mortal. El Yokai los miro un rato hasta mirarla a ella quien estaba en shock por lo dicho, la tomo de su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo- **Eres mía y solo mía, volveré… Yuki** – tras decir esto la beso con pasión y posesividad.

Después del beso volvió a tener control sobre su cuerpo y soltó delicadamente a Yuki para verla toda roja de la vergüenza y sus ojos brillando. Se alejó un poco y salió a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque pero antes puedo escuchar el murmullo de ella "solo tuya"

 _._

 _._

En los límites del Oeste un InuYokai iba llegando totalmente enojado por lo que hizo su bestia, el haber reclamado a esa humana fue una tontería pero el haberla besado fue una locura _***Deja de quejarte, ella será nuestra compañera, tenía que reclamarla o si no se la darían a ese asqueroso humano, ACASO ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS?!*** _ rugía Kemma un poco descontrolado a la idea _ 'JAMAS!' _grito colérico contra su bestia, lo escucho reír al darse cuenta de lo que dijo bufo frustrado _ 'No la volveremos a ver, a **él** no le gustara que lleguemos oliendo a humano'_

Dejo que Kemma le hiciera tantos reclamos quisiera, no la volverían a ver y punto. Después de bañarse un lago para sacarse el olor de ella volvió al casillo del Oeste antes de que amaneciera.

Paso una semana y ya no podía más, incluso el estar con varias hembras no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Kemma lo tortura colocando la escena y la sensación del beso que le dio para luego jugar con su imaginación y poner imágenes tan provocadoras de él sobre ella, la cual no dejaba de gritar su nombre pidiéndole más. Harto de la situación se resignó a hacer lo que su bestia quería _ 'La iremos a ver! Pero solo lo haremos de lejos' ***Grrr Está bien… por ahora*** _ contesto mordaz su bestia ante la propuesta.

 ** _En la aldea (de la humana elegida jejeXD)_**

Yuki caminaba a paso lento alejándose un poco de su cabaña. Aunque pareciera que estaba feliz realmente estaba destrozada, después del pequeño accidente con el InuYokai, a ella le encanto que la reclamara y besara pero a sus padres y la familia de su prometido, no. A la mañana siguiente toda la aldea se enteró de ese accidente y eso trajo varios problemas. Los niños con los que antes jugaba, sus amigas y los demás aldeanos, la aborrecían. Ahora era conocida como la "humana del Yokai", la despreciaban y atacaban. Los empujones, las piedras y los insultos no se hicieron de esperar, en ese momento ella tenía algunos arañazos y hematomas en su cuerpo. Sus padres ya no la hablaban y si lo hacían era para decirle que les arruino sus vidas o que era una desgracia pero le permitieron dormir bajo el mismo techo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la seguían. Suspiro cansada, aunque él dijo que volvería por ella todavía no había señal de ello. Cuando quiso darse la vuelta para volver cerró los ojos al chocar contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien. Sintió como la agarraban de los brazos y abrió los ojos para ver quienes la apresaban. Vio hacia arriba encontrando a un joven de la aldea, volteo hacia los costados para su sorpresa eran dos de sus ex-amigos. Ella les envió una mirada llena de sorpresa, decepción y miedo.

-Que hacen!? Suéltenme! –exigió desesperada y asustada, escucho reír a uno- Por favor! Suéltenme! No éramos amigos? –pregunto a los dos que la sostenían.

Recibió una bofetada del muchacho que estaba parado al frente de ella- Cállate! Ellos no son amigos de una zorra que se metió con un Yokai! –le grito en la cara, ella solo levanto la mirada asustada.

-Que es lo que quieres conmigo? –pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar al solo pensar en una cosa la cual no quería que le pasara a ella y rogaba que **él** aparezca para salvarla como la primera vez.

-Oh, sabes muy bien lo que queremos hacer zorra –la tomo de la barbilla acercándose a ella solo para susurrarle en su oído- Queremos tu cuerpo –mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

Ella reprimió un gritito de sorpresa ante eso y la desesperación junto con el pánico se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo. Se removió con más fuerza tratando de soltarse, sin dejar de ver al que estaba frente a ella, todo lo que podía hacer era rogar para que la soltaran y no lo hicieran, miro a los dos que la sujetaban y en sus miradas encontró inseguridad y pena, ellos no querían hacerlo pero lo hacían. Se sintió sucia al ser tocada por ese joven, sintió tanto asco que las lágrimas no se hicieron de rogar y salieron surcando sus mejillas.

-Basta… Por favor… Suéltenme… -cuando vio que desataban su yukata empezó a ejercer más fuerza tratando de que no le sacaran su ropa- No! No por favor! Ayúdenme! –grito con más fuerza lo último para que la escucharan, la volvieron a golpear y taparle la boca junto a su nariz, logrando que se sofocara. Pero antes de caer en la inconciencia un rugido y una cabellera negra fue lo último que pudo ver.

 _._

 _._

Él estaba como siempre caminando con un poco mas de velocidad que la acostumbrada, se dirigía hacia la aldea donde vivía la humana elegida por su bestia seria su compañera _***Yuki, ella se llama Yuki! Tan difícil es recordarlo!*** _ dijo exasperado Kemma al ver que no lo quería decir _' Ella es una humana, ella no será mi compañera, no la aceptare' _contesto calmado a su bestia quien bufo con frustración _' No tengo porque llamarla por su nombre a una humana' ***Te arrepentirás de no marcarla, cualquier otro macho se sentirá atraído por su exquisito aroma y por última vez ELLA SE LLAMA YUKI!***_

Estaba en una batalla con su bestia sobre ella, cada uno luchaba por el control del cuerpo pero Kemma no podía obtenerlo. Gracias a su olfato pudo captar al olor humano ya tenía a la aldea localizada, al Inu no le agradaba la idea que otro macho, ya fuese Yokai o humano, se quedara con ella _' Ella me pertenece pero eso no significa que la quiera como compañera' _se dijo pero su bestia no tardo en seguir insistiendo _***No lo aceptas por lo que dirá el cachorro cuando se entere*** _ comento con rabia, y para desgracia del Yokai tenía razón _ 'Sabes que eso no es verd-' _No pudo seguir ya que un grito lo alerto

 _"Ayúdenme!"_

Salió a una velocidad alarmante hacia donde provenía el grito de su humana con desesperación. Al acercarse podía oler las lágrimas y excitación, tras aparecer sus ojos verdes de preocupación cambiaron a unos de rabia y su bestia rugia por sangre al ver tal escena. Su humana, Yuki, estaba con su vestimenta desajustada, con unos humanos agarrándola mientras otro le tapaba la boca con una mano evitando que gritara y la otra se metía entre su ropa.

Y su bestia tomo el control.

Rugió con fuerza y en un segundo ya tenía al humano agarrado por el cuello- **Maldito humano, estas muerto** –tras decir eso lo azoto contra el suelo, con deleite escucho como sus huesos se rompían y soltó un grito desgarrador- **Así que te gusta tocar lo que no te pertenece** –dijo agarrando con demasiada fuerza el brazo y riendo se lo arranco lentamente- **Ya no podrás** –se dio cuenta que el humano estaba ya medio muerto así que lo levanto del suelo y atravesó sin compasión su pecho sacándole el corazón. Rio con fuerza al terminar con su vida, se dio la vuelta para ver a como se encontraba ella y parecía que perdió la conciencia. Su mirada cayo en los otros humanos que aun la sujetaban y gruño- **Suéltenla despacio** –ordeno con voz de ultratumba logrando asustar más de lo que ya estaban ellos al presenciar como mataba al otro. Al momento de que la soltaron el Yokai los agarro de sus cuellos- **A ustedes también los matare** –y con eso empezó a ejercer mas fuerza en su agarre ahorcándolos.

-No… N-No lo… hagas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Yokai se encontraba de rodilla frente de ella esperando ver esos bellos ojos verdes oscuros pero no pudo ya que ella se volvió a desmayar, gruño al saber que no los podía matar por pedido de su humana pero al menos servirán de advertencia. Se paró y vio de reojo a los asquerosos humanos que Yuki no quiso que matara- **No los matare por pedido de ella pero…** -los volvió a tomar de sus cuellos- **No se libraran tan fácil, ustedes me servirán para algo** –tras decir eso los ataco con sus garras y los golpeo bastante, les rompió uno que otro hueso.

Los pobres se desmayaron al no poder aguantar más de los golpes del Yokai. Kemma satisfecho dejo el control del cuerpo al otro, este no le dijo nada ya que estaba más que de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero aun no le gusto que ella no les permitiera matar a los otros dos. Sin querer pensar más la tomo del suelo y acomodarla en uno de sus brazos para que este lo más cómoda posible y con el otro agarro a los humanos por sus ropas. Se fue volando hasta la aldea la cual estaba aterrada por tenerlo ahí, el haciendo caso omiso aterrizo en el centro de la aldea en donde después de unos segundos se empezaron a juntar.

-Escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez –dijo con calma mientras cerraba los ojos- **No la volverán a tocar ni agredir, al mínimo golpe y dolor que le provoquen TODOS morirán** –advirtió mostrando unos ojos rojos los cual no permitirán ninguna queja. Lanzo sin consideración a los humanos que traía y los aldeanos ahogaron una exclamación de horror al verlos así de acabados- Ellos cometieron el error de tratar de manchar a mi humana pero por petición de ella no los mate pero esto no se repetirá los matare a todos aunque ella me suplique que no –después tomo vuelo saliendo de la aldea colocando en forma nupcial a Yuki.

 _._

 _._

Yuki se despertó muy cómoda sobre algo caliente y suave. Al abrir lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba sentada sobre algo, se levantó levemente sin saber dónde se encontraba pero una voz la sobresalto logrando que todo su cuerpo se tensarla.

-Ya despertaste –afirmo viendo cómo se tensaba y levantaba la cabeza lentamente solo para después lanzarse con fuerza enrollando sus pequeños brazos por el cuello del Yokai y llorar.

Ella le agradeció por salvarla otra vez y lo dijo lo feliz que estaba por verlo de nuevo. El escuchaba todo lo que le decía, la atrajo hacia el por la cintura mientras su mano se deslizaba por esos largos cabellos tratando a que se calmara.

Ella levanto un poco su cabeza para que su boca quedara en altura de su oído y susurrarle un despacio "gracias". Esta acción de ella logro tensar por completo al Yokai que la apretó más a él inconscientemente sintiendo su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba, ronroneo restregando su rostro en el cuello de su deliciosa humana.

Yuki rio ante el ronroneo y las cosquillas que le causaba en su cuello pero cuando sintió como paso su lengua acabo su risa y se puso nerviosa- Mi señor…? Que está haciendo? –pregunto toda roja y con urgencia al sentir que la lambia otra vez.

- **Te hare mía…** -dijo con voz ronca de deseo sobre su cuello y le lambio hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja- **Nadie más que yo podrá tocarte… me perteneces Yuki** –volvió a reclamarla pero esta vez con demasiada sensualidad.

Aunque ella sabía a qué se refería, y aunque ella quisiera, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, ella todavía no sabía que era lo que sentía, quería entregarse a la persona que amara, solo quería tiempo. Tiempo para conocerlo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, quería que la enamorara y con eso en mente trato de separarse.

-Mi se-señor… -dijo empujándolo un poco pero el solo la apretó con más fuerza- por favor… no… no quiero –dicho eso escucho un gruñido por parte del Yokai.

Él la tomo por los hombros y separarla bruscamente para verla por su negativa- **Porque?** –dijo con molestia lo cual puso más nerviosa a Yuki- **Dime porque?** –exigió con más fuerza.

Yuki se tensó al escucharlo tan enojado y comenzó a temblar- Es que… yo… -su voz se iba quebrando y sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas, la estaba asustando y que dolor le causo el haber sido el causante, la volvió a abrazar pero con cariño ronroneando levemente para que se calmara.

- **Discúlpame… no fue mi intensión asustarte** –hablo con voz arrepentida, se separó un poco y le beso la frente **_*Tendremos que cortejarla*_** _decidió ' Devuélveme el control no quiero que la sigas asustando' _pidió su otro yo **_*No lo hare, quiero seguir hablando con ella_ *** dijo como un cachorro mimado.

-Mi señor? Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dijo Yuki más calmada.

El Inu que seguía con los ojos rojos hablo- **Claro** –respondió con simpleza alejándola un poco pero sin soltar la pequeña cintura de ella.

-Como se llama? –esa simple pregunta dejo como piedra al pobre Yokai.

 ** _'No sabe como nos llamamos!'_** gritaron mentalmente _ 'Porque no le dijiste nuestro nombre idiota' _recrimino _***Yo? Pero tu estuviste hablando con ella la primera vez!*** _ respondió Kemma olvidándose de que alguien esperaba una respuesta _'Dile tu nombre, después le diré el mío'_ saliendo de todo pensamiento miro a su bella humana quien parecía impaciente, sonrió con diversión- **_Yo me llamo Kemma_** –la vio poner una cara que no supo que reflejaba.

-Eh… Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? –el solo asintió y ella pensó un poco como preguntarle tomo aire y hablo- Se llama asi cuando tiene los ojos rojos, verdad Kemma-sama? – pregunto. El Inu quedo impresionado su humana era muy inteligente, sonrió con orgullo ella era una buena elección.

 _- **Solo dime Kemma…** _ -dijo con tono… dulce? Y ella solo sonrió asintiendo. El Inu cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlo y tener esos verdes claros que le gustaban a ella- Tienes razón el solo aparece cuando me transformo o cuando pierdo el control de mi cuerpo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh… y podría decirme como se llama usted, mi señor? –dijo feliz de haber acertado.

Él sonrió con más ganas al ver lo feliz que estaba- Yo me llamo- no pudo continuar al detectar a dos humanos acercándose donde estaban. En un parpadeo se posiciono frente a Yuki quien se levantó rápido y se aferró a la espalda del Yokai, gruño al poder verlos al parecer eran los padres de su humana asi que se relajó un poco, ellos se detuvieron muy lejos de sonde estaban.

-Yuki! –grito la mujer que tenia el mismo color de cabello que Yuki- Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con angustia buscando con la mirada detrás del Yokai.

-Nos enteramos que paso! Como estas? –pregunto el hombre que tenía el mismo color ojos de ella.

El Inu sintió como ella tembló un poco y salió despacio para que la vean. Ella no entendía que sucedió con sus padres, ellos la trataban como una desgracia y ahora se preocupaban, es que acaso tenía que pasarle algo malo para que se preocupen de nuevo.

Yuki levanto la mirada hacia sus padres con enojo e indignación- Acaso… -dijo despacio para después alzar la voz- Acaso yo no era una desgracia para ustedes? Acaso tenía que pasarme esto para que ustedes se preocupen? Ustedes permitían que los de la aldea me golpearan e insultaran! Porque recién ahora se preocupan? –termino agarrando con fuerza la manga del Inu a su lado quien tenía la cara llena de furia al saber eso. Los padres de su humana, literalmente, la abandonaron.

-Ustedes ya no tienen derecho estar cerca de ella –declaro el Yokai sin inmutarse ante la mirada que les mandaban los tres humanos presentes- Ella me pertenece, ella ya no los necesita. Yo seré todo para ella y ustedes ya no le importaran –termino para después pararse frente a ella y tomarla por la barbilla levantando su mira la cual mostraba lo asombrada que estaba por su declaración- Te construiré una cabaña y te mudaras ahí, solo espera –dijo reflejando amor en su mirada, ella abrió la boca para reclamar pero los labios fueron tomados por el Inu.

-Mmm…-ella estaba mas que abrumada por el beso que estaba recibiendo, la lengua de él estaba dentro de su boca recorriéndola, profundizo el beso cuando la agarro por la cintura y detrás de la nuca. Solo la soltó cuando el aire falto- Pero… -no continuo ya que otra vez el Inu la beso pero esta vez era más cariñosa y menos desesperada- Como usted diga, Mi señor –dijo algo ida por el beso. El sonrió mostrando sus filosos colmillos y la solto para entrar al bosque y desaparecer de la vista de los humanos.

 _._

 _._

El tiempo paso después de esos besos y el tema de su nombre también, casi un mes ella espero para verlo de nuevo. En la aldea ya no la molestaban la trataban distantes y con miedo, pero a ella no le importaba solo le interesaba que el volviera con ella. Y después de unos días más asi lo hizo el volvió y la llevo a la cabaña que le prometió estaba entre algunos árboles y un poco apartada de la aldea pero era grande, hermosa y espaciosa. Se quedó con ella unos dos días y después desapareció de nuevo.

Esa era la rutina, ella lo esperaba por varias semanas y el regresaba para quedarse unos días después se iba. Le hablo de su amo quien era joven, por lo cual él quería como su propio cachorro, le hablaba de cuál era su lugar en el castillo del oeste, de lo que era ser un InuYokai, de sus costumbres. Siempre que el regresaba Yuki lo recibía con un abrazo y él le correspondía. Kemma le dijo que ella sería su compañera de vida, a lo cual ella se sorprendió pero después de unos momentos le dijo como se sentía. Lo amaba, ella se enamoró de él, y el de ella. Y llego el dia donde él la tomaría y marcaria.

Era una hermosa tarde, ella se la paso limpiando su cabaña fue a la aldea a comprar algunas cosa para la cena, después se bañó en unas termas que estaban cerca de su cabaña. Se estaba bañando y preparando para estar con él, daba gracias a Kami que tuviera su piel suave y sin vellos en su cuerpo.

Se vistió con una yukata muy hermosa y fue directo a su cabaña, encontrando dentro a su amado Yokai se lanzó hacia él y este la recibió besando sus labios. Había pasado unas semanas desde que se vieron pero todo estaba listo para que la reclamara.

-Mi Señor! Lo extrañe mucho! –dijo separándose después del beso, se lo quedo viendo un rato levanto su mano y la paso por sus marcas de las mejillas. El cerro los ojos disfrutando de su suave caricia- Cierto tengo que preparar la cena –anuncio yéndose a prender el fuego.

El Inu no podía creer que se enamoró de ella. Con cada día que pasaba con ella se dio cuenta lo especial que era, ella le mostro cosas nuevas. Ella se convirtió en una necesidad, el tan solo verla lo llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible, su sonrisa y su mirada lo hacía sentirse el ser más afortunado, no podía negarlo la humana conquisto su corazón. Él no era un ser que mostrara muchas emociones pero con ella, solo con ella, podía sonreír y mostrar lo que realmente sentia. Tenía que decirle su nombre, pues el sabía que ella esperaba que él se lo dijera después de "ese día" no ha vuelto a tocar el tema, a veces envidiaba a su bestia ya que cada vez que aparecía ella siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, y ya no soportaba que este se lo recordara.

Se fue a sentar contra la pared cerca de ella para pensar con tranquilidad pero… **_*Vamos, hoy es el dia podrías estar más feliz? Acaso te estas arrepintiendo!? Porque si es así yo la tomare!*_** advirtió con furia _'Cállate! No me eh arrepentido de nada, hoy la tomare y marcare como mi hembra'_ contesto seguro. Salió de todo pensamiento cuando la escucho llamarlo.

-Mi señor, se encuentra bien? –pregunto ella preocupada ya que lo escucho gruñir y lo vio fruncir el ceño, tal vez hizo algo que lo molestara.

El solo la miro, le tomo unos segundos ver toda su anatomía y realmente no podía aguantar el no tenerla enrollada en su cuerpo, ha pasado un año desde que la conoció y meses al no poder poseerla por temor a asustarla o forzarla, pero ya no aguantaba desde que supo que ella lo amaba, ya no podía esperar. Se levantó de golpe sobresaltándola y dio unos pasos hasta quedar muy apegados, estiro un brazo para atraerla por su cintura y con el otro levanto su rostro para que lo mirara.

Ella no sabía que esperar se quedó en esa posición unos minutos y ya se estaba desesperando así que, tomando todo el coraje que tenía, deslizo sus manos por el pecho del Yokai hasta enrollarlas en su cuello y entreabrió los labios en una clara petición.

El pobre Inu no sabía cuándo su humana se volvió tan descarada, se hacía preguntar dónde quedo la timidez e inocencia que mostraba antes. Tal parece que a Kemma no le importaba solo le encantaba, al igual que a él, que ella pasase sus manos por su cuerpo y le pidiera que devorara esos bellos labios. Esas simples acciones lograban hacer calentar el cuerpo del Yokai por la excitación, ella lo estaba provocando. Sin pensar más beso esos labios con amor, a cada segundo el beso se fue intensificando de ese beso dulce ya no quedaba nada, ahora era uno de pasión y deseo. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se vieron a los ojos con los cuales se decían cosas muy confusas pero, la decisión era clara, ella sería su compañera.

Ella no esperaba que él la alzara y se la llevara a paso apresurado a la otra habitación donde había un futon muy amplio. La recostó con delicadeza y se posiciono arriba de ella, no puedo evitar pregunta por su duda.

-Esto es lo que deseas?

-Le eh estado esperando –contesto con mucha seguridad, le envió una mirada y sonrisa dulce- Es a mí a quien quieres? –pregunto con muchas dudas.

-A la única que necesito –contesto dándole un beso- Vas hacer única e irrevocablemente **Mía** –dijo con voz cercada de posesividad y deseo.

Ella estaba más que feliz por esa declaración, lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a juntar sus labios, en los cuales morían leves gemidos al sentir como el Yokai pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo mientras le desgarraba su ropa, solto un jadeo al separarse. Él estaba más concentrado en quitar toda ropa de ese cuerpo al cual espero, para lo que el sintió una eternidad. Deslizo sus manos de la cintura, caderas hasta llegar las piernas, su rostro estaba enterrando en el cuello de ella donde lamia y mordisqueando levemente. Ella solo podía suspirar por sus caricias, pasando los segundos esos suspiros se hacían jadeos y gemidos, el Inu no había tardado en descubrir sus pechos, viéndolos como el manjar más delicioso, eran redondos y lechosos, por lo cual no tardo en atrapar uno con su boca mientras masajeaba el otro, lamia y mordía, cambio de lado para hacer lo mismo. Los gemidos de placer de Yuki solo lograban excitarlo más, trataba de mantener a raya a Kemma pues sabía que si salía no podría contenerse y arremetería contra ella sin cuidado. Después de unos minutos disfrutando de sus labios y pechos deshecho con rapidez todo lo que quedaba de su yukata, dejándolo con la vista más hermosa. Ella recostada toda desnuda y dispuesta para él, solo él tendría asi, jadeante y sus ojos brillando de excitación y deseo. Yuki trato de no sentirse intimidada por la mirada depredadora y lujuriosa del Yokai pero era demasiado, apretó un poco las piernas negando la vista de su intimidad, el capto ese movimiento y paso sus manos por sus piernas, demasiado lento, terminando sus manos en sus rodillas y tratando de entrar entre ellas pero no lo logro asi que la miro un momento con intensidad.

-Que ocurre? –pregunto de su voz salió deformada y ronca por el deseo. La vio clavar sus ojos y desviarlos con su rostro más rojo de lo que estaba.

-No es justo –dijo sin voltear a verlo pero podía sentir su mirada- Tu… sigues vestido… -menciono con demasiada pena ya que se tapó la cara con su mano.

El InuYokai la miro divertido para levantarse y empezar a desnudarse frente a su bella y muy avergonzada humana. Yuki al sentir como se alejaba de ella pensó que había dicho algo mal asi que levanto la mirada, enseguida miro su torso descubierto y la sangre se le subió toda a la cabeza, era perfecto, sus abdominales eran bien definidos, sus hombros amplios y brazos musculosos, miro con asombro y pena al Yokai perfecto que estaba enfrente desnudándose. Él estaba complacido por la mirada que le dedicaba, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y su cabello dispersado por todo el futon, le gustaba lo que veía. Kemma también estaba más que encendido, se estaba quemando del deseo de poseerla, marcarla y mancharla, ella seria suya, tan sola la idea de ellos llegando al climax hizo que su virilidad palpitara con más fuerza ya quería estar dentro de ella. Se desato la hakama dejándola caer, Yuki soltó un jadeo al ver la gran anatomía del Inu, era demasió para ella.

Él se volvió a colocar encima de ella y besarla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, ella no tardo en pasear sus manos por todo el torso y la espalda del Yokai marcando con fuego cada lugar, sus manos bajaron hasta la virilidad de él y con sus pequeñas manos trato de darle un poco de placer. Sus manos subieron y bajaron por su anatomía, ella sabía que lo disfrutaba por sus pequeños gruñidos-gemidos que soltaba. Él aprovecho la oportunidad de que ella dejo toda timidez en el olvido y coloco sus dedos con garras sobre la intimidad de ella, empezó a frotar despacio escuchando como ella soltaba gemidos que iban en aumento. Le dio el placer que ella necesitaba y sintió como sus dedos se humedecían, estaba lista para él, asi que la beso mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas. Yuki sintió como algo duro se colocaba en su intimidad y se dio cuenta que estaba por hacerla suya. Pero antes de entrar escucho como lo llamaba _"Mi señor"_ el gruño con furia, ella debería gritar su nombre, así se alejó y la obligo mirarlo.

-Mi nombre es… Reiga –susurro en su oido antes de entrar de una sola estocada.

Ella no comprendió porque se alejo, se había sorprendido bastante cuando la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y en cuando escucho lo que hace un año espero escuchar, pego un gritito de dolor al sentir como entraba en ella. Él se quedó quieto un momento esperando a que ella se acostumbrara la besaba y ronroneaba tratando de distraerla del dolor que el sabia que sentía. Él intentaba tener a Kemma, el cual estaba mas que deseoso de arremeter contra el pequeño, apretado y pequeño cuerpo de Yuki, se olvido de todo al momento de que sintió que ella movio las caderas.

 **(N/A: ya no puedo continuar me da vergüenza escribir esto ^/^ lo lamento)**

Esa noche en la cabaña no escuchaban mas que gemidos y gruñidos. Ella no paraba de gritar el nombre de él pidiendo mas, y él ya no aguantaba dejo que por unos momentos Kemma tomara el control y arremetió con una velocidad demoniaca contra ella. Esa noche él la marco como su compañera, dejo que toda su semilla llenara el vientre de su pequeña humana, dejándola con una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ella.

-Te amo… Reiga –ese solo murmullo de ella antes de que se durmiera lo lleno de felicidad. La miro con mucha intensidad acariciando su rostro.

-Yo tambien te amo… Yuki –dijo abrazándola mas contra el.

Y aquí termina el capítulo este lo hice para la historia de los padres de Mei. Se origina unos 150 años antes de Kagome llegara al Sengoku y 50 años después de que Inu no Taisho muriera.

Sobre la pregunta que dije que les haría, bueno quisiera saber… **Que piensan si emparejo formalmente a Rin con Shippo?** Tengo una idea perfecta de lo que pasara entre ellos y un invitado que solo aparecerá en esa ocasión.

Como sea quiesiera saber que piensan sobre este capitulo. Y porfavor espero que comprendan del por que tardo en escribir y hacerlo lo mas corto posible. Nos vemos!

 **F.**


End file.
